Framed
by CGBear
Summary: Lee and Amanda have to overcome an old foe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the SMK characters are owned by Shoot the Moon and Warner Borthers. I just like to take them out for a stroll every now and again.**

**Framed**

**Private Island somewhere in the Caribbean**

**March 14, 1987**

The Buyer looked at the picture he kept framed on his desk. The picture was of a woman holding a puppy. The man's fingers traced the bright, warm smile of the woman, the classical features of her face, the flow of her brown hair, and the lapels of her red jacket. She was looking to the side but he could still see the deep brown of her eyes. The ache of dissatisfaction swept over him once again. He had never met her but he wanted her. His fist came down hard on his desk. It was not right. She should be here now. If Sinclair and Pierce hadn't botched the retrieval of his merchandise, she would be with him now, compliant and well trained.

His obsession with the lovely creature had grown over the last two years. He had tried to move on to other women and ignore the one that got away but he couldn't. He had never been denied a woman he had wanted. He desired to have her like no other. She would be perfect to be trained and then to train in return. The pleasure of turning a suburban housewife into a submissive concubine appealed to him still. There was something more. She had managed to escape from two highly trained and successful dealers. That showed spirit and ingenuity. Those traits alone would create a challenge for his skills. He would have to work to break her. He longed to have her in his control. He needed to feel her flesh under his hands. See his marks on her body. Smell his scent mixed with hers. He was getting aroused and frustrated. He needed to work out some of his frustration. Perhaps a training session with his newest acquisition would put him in a better frame of mind.

He made a decision. The time was now. After all, he had put a down payment on her already. She was his property. He needed to reclaim what he had paid for. He decided to call the best retrieval agent he knew. He picked up the phone and dialed a number from memory. "Scott," he said, "I have a package for you to acquire for me in Arlington, Virginia."

**IFF - Washington D. C. **

**April 6, 1987**

"Amanda King! Get back here! We are not done talking about this." Lee Stetson shouted out into the Bullpen from the Section Chief's Office. His only answer was the closing of the glass door. Lee took off through the Bullpen ignoring the looks from the other agents as he chased after his wife. "Amanda, where do you think you are going?" He asked as he caught her viciously pounding the elevator button to the Georgetown Foyer.

"I'm going home." She replied heedless of the audience in the hall as she felt her temper beginning to build. "I've been suspended in case you weren't listening in there. How could you just stand there, my partner, and not defend me?" She pointed back to Billy's office. "How anyone could think that I would steal money…" Amanda trailed off.

"Look, Amanda, we're going to get it cleared up. No one who knows you would imagine you could or would do anything of the sort. But that money did disappear under your ID." Lee responded. He wanted to take her in his arms but couldn't in the busy Agency corridor.

Amanda was about to let Lee have it when the elevator opened and she shoved the coats aside and stepped in. When he made a move to join her, she pushed him back. "You need to go back in that meeting before you are falsely accused of doing something as well." The sarcasm dripped off her words, Lee flinched. Brown eyes held hazel ones for a moment before the door slid closed leaving Lee alone.

Lee turned, ran a hand through his hair and trudged silently back to the bullpen. He once again ignored the whispers and looks from the other agents as he walked back into Billy Melrose's office and slammed the door.

Amanda left the elevator and walked up the stairs to the Q Bureau to get her purse. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the door for a moment to gather her thoughts. She looked around their office and wished she hadn't pushed Lee away. She really needed his arms around her right now. She needed his assurance that he loved her and would help her get through this. 'I better get this started' she thought morosely. She left a note for Lee and walked out of the Q Bureau closing and locking the door firmly behind her.

She met a security guard on the steps from the Q. "Mrs. King," he said. "Dr. Symth's orders ma'am. I am here to ensure that you do not remove any materials from the building."

"I have nothing but my purse." She replied calmly refusing to give in to her anger. "But of course you may search it if you need to."

"Thank you ma'am." Replied the relieved guard. Once the search was complete he escorted Amanda out of the building. "I'm sorry ma'am," were his final words to her as the door closed behind her.

Amanda was on her own. It was a lovely spring day. The air was mild and there was a slight breeze ruffling her dark hair. She felt that Mother Nature was mocking her at this moment. 'Well," Amada thought 'I've wanted to spend more time with Mother and the Boys'. She headed to the car. She was aware that she was being observed as she opened the door the Wagoneer. She just wasn't certain by whom.

Amanda drove home with her mind so full of confused images and thoughts that she didn't even realize that she had pulled into the driveway. 'Oh nice, Amanda.' She scolded herself as she began to walk up to the door. 'You don't even know how you got home. Or who came with you.'

"Hi Amanda!" Came a call from behind her. It was Alexandra Montgomery, Amanda's new neighbor.

"Hi Alex." Amanda's response was automatic. She really didn't want to talk to her new neighbor right now. She needed to get in the house and start some serious brooding.

Alex's bright, curious face looked at her with some compassion. She brushed the brown shoulder length hair off her face and shaded her eyes. "Wow. It looks like you are having a rotten day."

"You don't know the half of it. Will you excuse me, Alex? I have a killer headache and really just want to lie down." Amanda explained wearily.

Alex walked up the front walk. "Sure. I understand." She commiserated. "We've all had those days. Can I help at all?" She shrugged a blue cotton clad shoulder "I have a pretty good shoulder to cry on."

Amanda smiled. "Thanks, but I think I just want to lie down."

Dotty met her at the door. "Amanda, darling, what are you doing home at this hour?"

"They didn't need me, Mother, so I decided to come home a little early."

"How nice. I was just about make myself a cup of tea. Would you like one?"

"Yes, Mother. That would be nice." Amanda hoped that the normalcy of a cup of tea would help put her wrecked professional life back together. She sighed 'That was probably too much to hope from a cup of tea.'

Amanda heard her mother talking about going to the store and now that Amanda was home she would go now and take the car unless Amanda needed to leave right away again. Amanda shook her head and sipped her tea. Dotty went on about what they needed to buy for dinner, that the boys were growing out of their shoes again, how they had soccer practice and how nice it was to have Lee around. Amanda just nodded as her mother rambled on about this and that. Finally, her mother grabbed her purse and the car keys and left. Amanda stared at the bracelet on her wrist which Lee had recently given her and played with the catch.

A few minutes later, a light tattoo sounded on the back door and Amanda tensed. She looked around and saw a familiar figure outside and heard the creak of her door. She decided it was time to start some laundry. She moved into the laundry room and felt arms encircling her waist. Lee placed a finger across her lips and motioned for her to start the machine. She put the laundry and soap in and started the machine.

Lee took her in his arms and held her tightly. She returned the embrace with all the strength she could muster. Their lips met as if it had been weeks since they had seen each other rather than minutes. "That was quite the scene in the Bullpen." Lee commented as he tightened his arms around her.

"Did you like that?" She questioned. "I almost believed it myself. How did the bracelet work? Did the signal come through okay?"

"Yes, you came in loud and clear. Williams picked up the signal in the van. He would have checked in but I had just gotten there."

"Lee, what are we going to do if nothing happens?"

"Amanda, don't worry. Someone is trying their best to isolate you for some purpose. We're just letting them. I somehow doubt that they're going to go to all the trouble and not do anything."

"You're probably right." She conceded.

"Besides you still have the best Agency protection, me." He smirked as he began trail kisses down her neck.

"Mmmmmmm…" she responded, her hands running through his hair. A thought came to her as she pulled away and dropped her arms from his neck. "What are you going to when you have to isolate me as well?" She questioned.

"We need see what he or she will do to try to break us up. Don't worry, my love. I'll always be here. Keep the bracelet with you. That's our connection." He took her hands in his and looked deep into the brown pools of her eyes checking for uncertainty. "Do you think you're going to be able to get the boys and your mother away this weekend?"

Amanda sighed and leaned up against the washing machine. "Phillip and Jamie are going to be with Joe. I called him from the office before the meeting to tell him that something came up and see could he take them this weekend plus a few additional days if necessary. Joe knows enough about the Agency not to ask too many questions. So other than has usual complaints, he agreed. I think Mother decided to use the time to go with Captain Curt on a trip."

Lee put his arm around her shoulders enjoying this moment of normalcy. "Really? Should I be asking his intentions towards my mother-in-law?" Lee asked.

Amanda smiled and gave a small guffaw "I think he's interested asking the same to you. According to Mother, we've been 'dating' too long. I think she must have talked the poor man's ear off about our permanent commitment." They smiled at each other as Amanda rested her head on his shoulder.

Unfortunately, the moment had to end. "Amanda, I can't stay much longer." Lee said solemnly. "I need to get back and monitor what is going on and feed the gossip about your suspension."

Amanda looked at him sideways. "And whose side are you going to come down on, Scarecrow?"

"I think I need to be noncommittally on your side."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"No one will believe it if I disavow you completely," Lee explained, "I have to support you, just not wholeheartedly."

"Do you really think it was necessary to do this through the Agency? Did my disgrace have to be so public?" Amanda inquired coming to crux of her recent humiliation. "Do you know that Dr. Symth had me searched before I left?"

"Playing his part, huh?" Lee replied disgustedly. "Unfortunately, until we know who is behind this, yes, you do need to be ostracized publicly. Don't worry. We'll have everything cleaned up soon." He leaned in to kiss her again.

She placed a finger across his lips and replied, "We better."

Once Lee left with suitable kisses and promises, Amanda took her teacup and sat down on the couch in the den. She needed to think. She needed some chocolate. She got up to grab a couple of her freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. She needed to figure out who was at the bottom of this. Why had they targeted her? She supposed the best place to start was at the beginning.

**IFF - March 24, 1987**

Amanda was standing behind Lee looking at a surveillance report on a potential Central American buyer for American made arms. She had one hand on his shoulder while the other hand massaged his neck unconsciously. Lee was in heaven. It was hard to concentrate on what they were reading while she was doing that but, he didn't want her to stop either. He took the hand on his shoulder and brought it to his lips for a kiss. Then tilted his head up to look at her and smiled. She smiled back and began to bring her mouth down to his when the phone rang.

"Damn it." He growled as he picked up the phone. "Stetson." He felt Amanda's forehead strike his shoulder. His unoccupied hand moved to caress her hair.

The gruff voice of their Section Chief came over the line "Scarecrow, I need you and Amanda down in my office immediately."

"What's up, Billy?"

Billy was unyielding. "Just get down here. I'll explain it when you get here."

"We're on our way."

Lee looked at Amanda. "Billy wants to see us." He took her hand pulled it around his back and brought her closer for a kiss. She smiled and wiped her lipstick off his lips and began to walk across the room to her desk. She closed the folder she had been working on before Lee had called her over to look at the report. He sighed. It was never enough for him. Their time together was so precious. They rarely got time to be Lee and Amanda Stetson.

Amanda waited by the door for Lee to join her. Lee placed his hand firmly on the small of her back and guided her out of the room stopping to lock it as was their habit.

They talked of inconsequential things while they headed to the Bullpen. "Lee, look at Billy's office," Amanda whispered as they walked through the doors, "something's not right." Lee then noticed that the Section Chief's blinds were down.

Billy closed the door behind them and launched directly into an interrogation of the pair. "Amanda, why have you transferred IFF funds from the Q Bureau to other accounts?"

Caught off guard by the harsh tone in her boss's voice as well as the question, Amanda looked puzzled. "I haven't, Sir. Most of those accounts are only for use when we use our IFF cover and we face a situation where money can be exchanged. They are red flagged and trigger an immediate response by a tac team if a status check isn't forthcoming in 30 minutes. We use them in the case of simple ransom kidnapping, extortion or bribery. I believe we set them up for some of our international trips. The other accounts are used to maintain the Film Library cover."

"Scarecrow, have you?"

"No, Billy. Both Amanda and I know what those accounts are for and we wouldn't touch them except in an emergency. Most of our operations budget comes from the field section budget. That is the way we designed the system for the Q Bureau when I took it over last year."

Billy continued his intent focus on Amanda's face "Amanda, have you been doing research or making inquiries about jobs with other film companies?"

Lee and Amanda looked at each other in confusion at his non sequitur. Lee began to question his boss. "Billy…what is this about? With everything she has done to become an agent, why in the world would Amanda be looking for a job with another film company?"

Billy held his hand up to stop Lee from saying anything else. Billy held Amanda's questioning gaze. "Still, Amanda, answer my question." He ordered.

Amanda responded the look of dread on her face becoming clearer. "No, Sir. I am very happy here at the Agency. I would never think of leaving without consulting you or Lee."

"Have you given your computer access codes to anyone else?" Billy continued.

Amanda paused and seemed to consider her answer. "Lee knows them in case of an emergency. We have a system worked out between us for certain situations."

Billy persisted "You have been doing a lot of work on your house lately. How are you paying for it?"

Amanda looked at Lee. They had been slowly repairing her house in preparation of going public with their marriage and looking for a new house together. Lee had insisted on paying for a share of the repairs and household expenses since their marriage. He had pointed out that he was there all the time now at least he could do was pull his own weight. "Sir, some is out of my savings account and…," she paused looking Billy straight in the eye, "Lee has helped me with a loan or two."

Billy leaned forward in his chair and asked. "Would you be willing to take a polygraph to confirm everything you just said?"

"Of course, if it is necessary." Amanda replied apprehensively. Lee knew she was probably wondering what else might come out in a polygraph.

Lee couldn't contain himself anymore. "Billy, what is this all about? You can't think that Amanda would …embezzle funds or leave the Agency not after all she's done to be a full time agent. That is absurd."

The door opened and the stench of cigarette smoke was the precursor to the entrance of the Agency's director. Dr. Smyth looked at the assemblage and said "Mother Hubbard got caught with her hand in the cookie jar"

Amanda turned and faced him. "No, Sir! I have no idea what's happening."

Dr. Smyth ignored her. "Get on with it, William."

Billy addressed Dr. Smyth. "I am convinced that Mrs. King knows nothing about what is going on. She has volunteered to take a polygraph. While she was in the office when the transfers took place, she was present in a meeting with Scarecrow and me when the second transfer occurred. She knows the precautions we put on those Q Bureau accounts. As a matter of fact, she helped design the safeguards."

Lee's patience was beginning to fade. "Could someone tell us what is going on?"

"Both of you sit down. It would appear that someone is trying to make us believe that Amanda embezzled Q Bureau funds." Billy explained to the pair. "The amounts were small at first and from the Film Library accounts, a thousand dollars here five hundred dollars there. But then the amounts changed as did the accounts.

Amanda inquired. "How did I get involved?"

"We have been watching your accounts and money has been flowing in and out."

Lee questioned "How long has this been going on? We haven't looked at those accounts since the last audit."

"It's been going on for the past three weeks. Amanda, you wouldn't know because your bank statement has not been generated." Billy paused for a sip of coffee. "Also, there have been several inquiries about Amanda's employment status with IFF from film companies outside the US." Billy informed them.

"I don't understand, Sir. Why the job inquiries?" Amanda questioned.

Lee broke in. "Obviously, they are trying to make it seem like you want to leave the country after stealing the money."

Billy nodded "Yes, but who are they? What have you two been working on lately?"

Amanda began. "We've been finishing up spring cleaning interviews and reports."

"Are you using your IFF cover for any of those?"

"No. We have been mostly using the People's Encyclopedia, except for one group when we used an old Bureau of Marital Statistics cover."

"Why that cover?"

"Ummm…" Amanda started to blush. "They were an advocacy group for…" She looked at Lee desperately.

Lee smiled at his wife and picked up the thread. "They advocated free love, free condoms and polygamy. We didn't think that an encyclopedia would want to include that."

Billy smiled. He looked like he was pondering asking how the conservative Amanda handled that interview. "Was there anything suspicious going on at any of those places."

Lee answered. "No, just the usual crackpots."

Billy probed. "Have you been working on anything else?"

Lee replied. "We have been working and checking surveillance on a possible Central American arms deal. The dealer is low level and possibly trying to break into the big time. So far there is nothing to report."

Amanda, still looking a bit overwhelmed, asked "Sir. I need to get this clear. Do you mean that someone is trying to make me look like I have embezzled funds, want to leave the Agency, and flee the country?"

"Not the Agency, Amanda, IFF." Billy corrected.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why tarnish my IFF cover and not my Agency career?"

"Precisely, what I was wondering." Billy mused.

"Exactamundo, Kiddies, who wants to put Mother Hubbard here on the hot seat?" Interjected Dr. Symth. "I'll leave it to you." He said as he wafted out the door in a cloud of smoke."

"Well, that was inspiring." Lee said sarcastically as the door shut behind Dr. Smyth. He turned his attention back to Billy. "So, how much money is gone from those accounts?" Lee asked relieved that Symth had left.

"Almost a quarter of a million dollars."

"That's nearly the whole amount. Where did it go?" Amanda queried.

"We were able to trace it to an offshore account in Amanda's name."

"My name? Why? Wait, if it is in my name, can we bring it back?" asked Amanda practically.

"My inclination is to let it remain there until we know who is trying to set you up. Have you had any run-ins with anyone using your IFF cover? Have you had any bad relationships lately?"

Amanda looked at Lee and smiled. "No, sir. Everything's been quiet. Nothing special."

Billy caught the smile between the two of them. "What about you, Lee? You two tend to spend a lot of time together. Do you know anyone that might want to set Amanda up? Have you had any jealous girlfriends?"

Lee smiled again. "No, Billy" he assured his boss. "There are no new girlfriends about."

Billy relaxed in his chair. "At least we seem to be ahead of the curve on this one. I don't think we were supposed to find the missing money yet. We found it early because of the flags. Then we looked at the other accounts and found the smaller transfers. Is this a prelude to an attack on the two of you? Divide and conqueror? Amanda seems to be the only target right now."

Lee said. "That doesn't mean something isn't coming my way soon."

"True, "admitted Billy "we really need to figure out the game plan. I'll have Francine start a cross check on the whereabouts of people you have captured."

Amanda pondered aloud "Shouldn't we be able to cross reference those files with the IFF cover? That should narrow the field a little."

Billy replied. "Good thinking, Amanda. I want you two to start making those cross reference checks. Watch your backs. Let's plan ahead so that when this trap is sprung, we're ready."

"Wait a minute." Lee interrupted. "What about the computer transfers under Amanda's name? How did that happen? Who accessed those?"

Billy answered. "We don't know. I have a person I trust working that angle right now. It seems that the frame up is coming from within the Agency. So we may have to make a public example of you once the trap is sprung."

"Thank you so much" Amanda whispered. Lee reached over and placed his hand on her arm. She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes and placed her hand on his.

"Amanda, don't worry." Billy assured her. "You're innocent and we'll work to figure out what is happening."

"Billy, I'm worried about Amanda's safety." Lee said as they started to leave. "If she is going to be suspended or removed from the Agency we need a life line for her. I think we should take a trip to see Leatherneck about some electronic help."

"Go ahead. He has been cleared for access on this." Billy replied "Amanda, I'd like to have him sweep your house for bugs."

"Certainly, sir."

Billy stopped them as they were heading to the door. "Lee, why don't you stick close to Amanda for now? Use the boyfriend cover."

Lee smiled. "I suppose I could do that. How about it, Partner? Are you willing to be my girlfriend for a while?"

"I could make that adjustment, Scarecrow." Amanda smiled back at him as they closed the door.

Billy looked after them. "Who do they think they're fooling?" He muttered as he went back to work.

As they made their way to the Quartermaster's office, Lee looked at his wife. She was so beautiful even now with her brow furrowed and a frown of concentration on her face. He leaned into her and nudged her ear with his nose and whispered "I love you, you know."

Started out of her thoughts by his touch and whisper, she looked around for any witnesses to their exchange. "I love you too." She felt his thumb moving on her back stroking her spine as he continued to guide her to Leatherneck's office. His touch gave her a feeling of warmth and security after the news of another threat to her. "Lee, who do you think is doing this?"

Lee thought for a moment. "I don't know but I intend to find out. We need to be ready for when whoever is pulling the strings wants you to take the fall." He stopped for a moment and pulled her into an unoccupied conference room. "You know," he commented pulling her into his arms "it's not like we haven't been through this before. At least the Agency knows we are on the side of the angels this time."

Amanda stepped out of his encircling arms "They know that **you** are on the side of the angels." She replied bitterly. "They're not so sure about me."

He bent his knees to look her in the eyes. "Hey, there is no you in this. There is no me either. It's us. For better or worse, remember?"

"I remember." She kissed him lightly and allowed herself an embrace. She inhaled the fragrance that was her husband. His unique scent made her feel safe, secure and not a little aroused. "C'mon, Big Fella, let's go see Leatherneck."

Their trip to the Quartermaster's office had been productive. They had brainstormed some ideas about electronic tracking devices. Amanda pointed out that it was necessary for whatever they gave her had to be inconspicuous and non-descript.

"Leatherneck," Lee asked, "is it possible for a tracker to be small enough to go into a bracelet or locket?"

Leatherneck thought for a moment. "A bracelet is better than a locket. Lockets tend to be small and people want to see what's inside. There would need to be signaling capability to it as well. That's the tricky part."

"What are the requirements for the signal?" Amanda queried looking at Leatherneck. Lee could almost see her thought processes as she was working out the problem.

"It could simply be an on off switch with an established code of some kind."

"I have a hollow gold bracelet." Amanda replied quietly. Lee looked startled. He had given her that bracelet for the anniversary of their meeting while they were on a mission in New York. Was she really volunteering his present to her? He thought of the inscription on it and looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow. "It has two catches to secure it. Could one of those catches be transformed to an on off switch?" She reached out a finger and tapped his hand twice. She knew and understood his concerns. He relaxed with her assurance.

"I'm sure it could. But we'll get an identical bracelet, Mrs. King, you don't need to ruin yours."

"Thank you, Leatherneck."

"Where did you get it?"

"Ummmm…Tiffany's, I believe." Amanda looked at Lee for confirmation.

Lee nodded his head once.

"So Ace here has developed better taste in jewelry, huh?" Leatherneck said when he caught the confirmation.

"He helped me pick it out. That's all." Amanda assured.

"Hmmm…well I'll see what I can engineer."

"Thank you, Leatherneck" Amanda smiled as Lee began to guide her out of the office.

"Hey, Ace!" Leatherneck shouted as they were almost out of the door. Lee poked his head back in. "You take care of that partner of yours."

"Oh, I plan to." Lee said with a smile as the door shut behind him.

Lee and Amanda spent the rest of the week looking over old case files trying to find a connection. Lee checked with his family and other acquaintances for any rumors or news. They had nothing on the Central American Arms sale or frame-up. The news they got was about an inquiry for computer equipment from Auggie. Also, there was a retrieval agent named, Scott, in town. Since Scott was known to specialize in rare artifacts, they sent a BOLO to the Archives and museums and moved on.

Amanda was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic and paranoid. Someone was after her and she had no idea who it was.

They met with Billy, Francine and Leatherneck for an update. "Well, the good news, first, we have cleared some Agency personnel from any complicity in this frame." Billy reported. "We will be able to staff a surveillance van to watch the house. Leatherneck, what came up on the bug sweep?"

"Mrs. King has six devices planted in her house total. They're well planted and well designed. One is in the den and can pick up sound in the kitchen, one in the living room. The others are on the second floor in your bedroom, the hallway, the Boys' rooms and in your mother's room. We have the frequency for the pickup and can jam it if needed. White noise should defeat it. If you want to have a private conversation, run water in your bathroom with the door closed or go to the laundry room with the machine running.

"I'll try to remember." Amanda assured them.

"I have pulled files from arrests made by Lee and Amanda." Francine commented "I'll bring them up to the Q when I get them cross checked."

"Thank you, Francine." Amanda responded.

"Scarecrow," Billy asked, "have you seen anything suspicious around Amanda's house."

"Nothing yet." Lee replied. "I'm over there a lot lately and nothing sticks out."

"Keep up with your assignments people. I want to be ready when the time comes." Billy ordered as the meeting broke up.

Lee, ever her protector, followed his orders to not let her out of his sight except when she was alone in bed. One evening they sat on the couch watching a movie and Amanda had stifled a yawn.

"C'mon Sleepyhead. Time to put you to bed." He paused looked around the room reminding her of the hidden microphones. Lee whispered as he kissed her ear. "I just want to check your room."

Amanda mimicked his gesture. "Sweetheart, no one could get up there."

"You never know who could be up there, Dan, Alec, or other men you have failed to tell me about." He teased her.

"You're a funny man, Stetson." She looked at him and knew it would be useless to argue with him. She took his hand "C'mon, let's go to my room. Just be quiet."

They climbed the stairs together both stepping over the step which squeaked. She closed the door to her bedroom and he grabbed her.

"Lee," she exclaimed "what are you doing?"

"You wanted me to look at the leak in the bathroom."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

They walked into the bathroom together and turned on the shower. Amanda turned around and saw Lee looking at her.

"So what do you want to do, stake out my bed?"

"Actually, now that you suggest it, I think that would be a great idea. It's been too damn long since we've been together." Lee waggled his eyebrows at her and began to unbutton her blouse.

Amanda moved her hands sensuously up his chest and around his neck. "And how exactly would you explain your presence in my bed to your mother-in-law and our sons?"

Lee kissed her neck. "Easy, let's say we ran off and got married."

"That's what we did." Amanda reminded him as she began to squirm from his attention.

He continued to unbutton her blouse trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. "Oh yeah. So, what's the problem?"

"Secrecy, our jobs, family safety and the ability to have great sex in your apartment. Anything ring a bell?"

"Yep. Okay, so, let's just make out like a couple of teenagers." Lee suggested beginning to tug at her shirt.

A phone ringing broke the moment. Lee swore under his breath. "Who's calling at this hour?" he demanded.

Amanda placed a finger across his lips signaling him to be quiet. She walked out of the bathroom and went to her phone. "Hello…hello? No one's there. Must have been a wrong number." She replaced the phone and moved to Lee again. No sooner had he recommenced his kisses that the phone rang again. "Hello?" she stated more firmly. She looked at Lee. "Nothing."

They heard a door open down the hall and a knock on her door. Amanda quickly buttoned her blouse and she signaled Lee to get in the bathroom. "Amanda," her mother's voice came from the door, "who's on the phone."

Amanda opened the door. "No one Mother. Must have been a wrong number."

Dotty walked into the room. "Amanda, dear, why is your shower running?"

"Lee's in there looking for the leak in the tub." Amanda extemporized.

Dotty looked at her daughter over her glasses. "Uh huh…a leak. Well, I leave you two to it. Now that I am awake, I may get some milk. Would either of you like something?" Dotty asked.

"No thank you, Mother. Lee was just leaving."

"Good night, Darling. Good Night, Lee." Dotty called out.

"Night Dotty." Came back Lee's reply.

Amanda shut her door, walked to the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe. "I guess you need to leave." She muttered. "My mother will never sleep with you in here."

"I guess so." They walked down the stairs together deliberately stepping on the squeaky stair to let her mother know he was leaving.

He pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

She smiled up at him. "I love you, too. Sleep well."

Lee mumbled as he walked out of the house. "Not too likely." With the memory of his wife's kisses fresh in his mind, he knew a cold shower was in his future.

The next morning, Lee picked her up for work. She could feel his frustration radiating off of him. The tension of their current situation was beginning to wear on both of them. Amanda loved spending time with Lee, but knowing that they were being listened to in her house made their interactions stilted and unnatural. However, one of the benefits of this situation was they didn't have to hide their relationship from anyone since Billy told Lee to be her boyfriend.

While reviewing their cases they had talked not only about the professional ramifications but personal ones as well. They realized that so much of their friendship and love were forged by those cases. More often than not during the review they would end up on the couch in the Q Bureau cuddling as they read reports. They had been able to narrow down the prospects after September of '84. Amanda had not been part of IFF until then.

"Would you have left me?" Amanda heard Lee ask out of the blue.

"Left you where?" She queried confused.

"Would you have quit the Agency after our fight about the microdot during the Sinclair case?" His baritone voice sounded slightly strained.

"That's not what you asked first. To answer your question, yes, I would have left the Agency had you not stopped me." She looked him in the eye. "I don't think I could ever have left you behind though, a least not emotionally."

"I almost lost you twice." He sounded miserable.

"Yes." Her voice was soft.

"I was an ass."

Amanda laughed. "Yes, you were."

Lee growled. "Aren't you supposed to be trying to make me feel better, Amanda? Where is all your vaunted kindness and understanding?"

She smiled indulgently at him. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" He looked confused.

"Go beyond the fight."

"I had to find you to stop them from taking you. We were captured. We broke the pipe together. You guided us out of there. We found the microdot. We got Billy there. We arrested the bad guys."

"Yes…you also acknowledged me as your partner for the first time. We've been together ever since. I think our partnership has been fairly productive."

"What's your point?" Lee asked.

Making sure the door was locked; she got up from her desk and walked to his. She pulled his chair out a little and settled herself in his lap. She pulled his arms around her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. When she was satisfied that they were both comfortable she stated. "We lived, we thrived, and we learned to love each other. We also learned a lesson in listening to each other. Not only what we say but what we don't say. That was a milestone for us. Go beyond the fight, Lee, I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you always." She leaned in for a kiss. He responded by bringing her closer and deepening their kiss until it threatened to overtake them. They sat for a moment together just enjoying the closeness, when an idea struck Lee.

"You may have said something useful. Check Francine's files. What happened to Sinclair?" Lee inquired.

Amanda removed herself from her husband's lap and examined the files Francine had given them. "Hmmmm…he was convicted of Human Trafficking and Murder, sentenced to life without parole." She let out a mirthless laugh. "At his sentencing he said that the whole thing was a simple business transaction. Here it is. Says here he was killed in a prison fight two months after starting his sentence." Amanda looked at other files. "Lee, this is strange the other three men, Kurtz, Rollo, and Dagget are all dead as well."

"All of them? How?"

"Kurtz died of a drug overdose, Dagget committed suicide and Rollo was shot trying to escape."

"Prisons are a dangerous, Amanda." He paused. "Do you think it's a coincidence?"

"No." Amanda answered.

Lee continued. "Me neither. But they died over two years ago. What does this have to do with your frame-up now? Why would someone want them dead?"

"There were a lot of women who they victimized." Amanda countered. "I don't believe they…we… ever found all the buyers." Amanda looked haunted for a moment over the fate of the nameless and faceless women those men sold into white slavery.

Lee saw the look on her face it was the same look he had on his when he thought of the women they were not able to locate. He took her hand and guided her back to his lap. He was repulsed by the idea that Amanda almost became one of those lost women. He had to hold her now. He needed to assure himself that she was well and with him. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer she rested her head on his shoulder as he tilted his head just to be contact with her. "I love you, Amanda." He whispered.

"I love you too, Lee." She replied reaching up to stroke his face. They held each other for a few moments more until reality set in once again in the form of heels sounding down their hall. Amanda stood and resumed her place at her desk waiting for the inevitable knock on their door.

Francine wafted through the door once Amanda had opened it. "Billy wanted me to see if you had come up with any possibilities."

"Possibilities, yes. Probabilities, no." Amanda reported.

Francine looked at their faces. "What's going on with you two? You both look like you have just lost your best friend."

"We almost did." Lee stated. Francine looked at him curiously. He pushed his hand through his hair. "Oh, we just were looking at some cases and ran across one where we couldn't do everything we wanted." Lee responded.

"Which one?"

"The Sinclair case with the human trafficking ring," Lee answered, "we never found all the women they took. Sinclair and his cronies never talked."

"That was the one we pulled the con on Rollo, right?" Francine asked.

"Yeah. We just found out all four men are dead."

"All four? That's odd."

"That's what we thought. Why are they dead?" Lee asked again.

"They knew too much?" Amanda responded. "That's often the answer."

"Maybe," Francine looked at Amanda, "let me see that Sinclair file for a minute."

Amanda handed her the file. Francine perused the file murmuring to herself. "when I was pulling updates I thought I saw … where is it…the inquiry was there…hmmmm… Federal prosecutors….ahhhh… here it is." She walked behind Amanda's desk and waited until Lee joined them. "There was a notation by the prosecutor's office that Sinclair's attorney had made an inquiry about a sentence reduction for the names of his buyers."

"But that is a dead end now, so to speak." Lee responded. "Does that help us?"

"Not really. If only we could have gotten the name of the buyers, that would have made that whole experience worthwhile." Amanda admitted tapping a pencil against her lips. "This is so frustrating. The waiting is killing me. We need to do something."

Lee smiled at her. "Hey, I thought I was the action person in this partnership. You know brawn versus brains." He looked up at Francine and stopped her with a raised finger before she could voice her thought. "Before you say anything, Francine, remember I know where your bodies are buried."

"Ahhh…yes, I know you do, Scarecrow." Francine acquiesced and changed the subject. "I was going to order in for lunch. Do you two want something?"

Lee and Amanda looked at each other for a moment. No words were said. Lee replied "No thanks, I think Amanda and I would like some fresh air. We will probably go out today and play our cover."

They noticed the questioning look on Francine's face.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

"It's almost like you can read each other's minds. I was watching you. I really didn't notice anything other than a slight widening of Amanda's eyes and a tilt of Scarecrow's eyebrow. "How do you do that?" She asked.

Amanda smiled, shrugged her shoulders and stated. "We've been partners a long time."

Francine nodded vaguely and left for the Bullpen.

Before they left for lunch, Leatherneck called to tell them that he had managed to make the bracelet tracker for Amanda and would they stop in his office to test it. Lee and Amanda promised they would be right down. They both complimented Leatherneck on the job. He demonstrated the clasp mechanism and even pointed out the half rake he had secreted around the design. The tracker had about a half mile range but that was optimal. Lee put the bracelet on her arm and said that they would test the signal capability in 15 minutes outside the Agency.

**Georgetown – Outside IFF **

Scott sat in the car waiting for the target to emerge. Waiting had to be the worst part of the job. The planning was done and the traps were set and all that was left was to trigger them in the right order then pick up the merchandise and collect the commission. Scott sat up straighter when Amanda King and Lee Stetson left the building. They walked arm in arm down the street to a Corvette and he helped her in. He gave her a kiss before he closed the door. That was bad. The continual phone calls when they were together were only going to be effective for a short amount of time. But, The Buyer's instructions had been clear. No one was to touch the merchandise. She was to be unmarred and unsullied when he began the training.

Scott didn't really care what The Buyer was going to do with Amanda King. The fee for this retrieval was staggering and that's all that really mattered. However, something would have to be done with the boyfriend. Maybe he could be persuaded to drop her; if not perhaps a more permanent removal would be necessary. Of course that would increase the retrieval fee.

Scott followed them to a small outdoor café. Scott watched as Stetson helped her out of the car and managed to pull her into his arms and kiss her. Amanda laughed and pushed playfully at his chest. Stetson responded by grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. 'Definitely, not good.' Scott thought. 'Something will have to be done.' It is time to start the process of claiming Mrs. King.

Scott picked up the car phone. "Dave, I have a job for you."

**Georgetown – Elaine's Cafe**

Across the street, Amanda was relishing lunch with her husband. They had tested the signal on the bracelet and would get the results when they returned to work.

She smiled as they held hands on the table. 'This boyfriend cover is great,' she thought 'I'm supposed to show affection to him to my heart's fill.'

"What are you thinking, Amanda?" Lee asked.

"Just appreciating our cover, Lee. Imagine being able to hold hands in public, hug or kiss or…"

"You better stop right there." He whispered leaning into her. "We don't have the time for another or."

"But Lee, the other or is so much fun." Her hand traveled along his thigh.

"Amanda King, I am shocked. I'm just your boyfriend now. Would you so willingly come to my bed for the other or?"

"In a heartbeat." Amanda whispered as she pulled his head in for a quick kiss. "You are so much more than just my boyfriend."

"Now you tell me," Lee declared exasperatedly "and after I made an honest woman out of you."

"Lee, now I am shocked. I have always been an honest woman."

"I know, My Love, trust me, I know."

"Have you seen anything suspicious?" Amanda asked as she brought her head closer to his.

"Maybe, I think we picked up a tail as we left the office. Gray sedan parked across the street and five cars down. We'll try to get the license plate as we leave."

Their food arrived and curtailed any other conversation for a few minutes. Amanda dropped her napkin and looked around for the sedan Lee had mentioned. She couldn't quite make out a plate number but they would get it when they left. They continued to talk during lunch and soon it was time to return to the office.

"I would really like to get a look at who's in that car." Lee told her as they moved towards the car. "Think you could provide a distraction for me?"

"I think I could manage that. How about window shopping?" They joined hands and crossed the street stopping to look at the shops along the way. "Lee, look at that necklace. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Amanda, what do you need with another necklace? You only have one neck."

"There's no need to get snarky." Amanda let her voice get louder "I was only pointing out that it was beautiful."

Lee began to walk towards the car. "I know what that means. You want me to buy it for you."

Amanda planted herself both hands on her hips next to the car "That's not what it means and if that is as highly as you think of me then perhaps I will return to the office without you." She started to move out in the street to hail a cab.

"Amanda, Baby, that is not what I meant and you know it."

Amanda stood to the right of the front of the gray sedan and began in an aggrieved and raised voice. "Taxi! Don't you dare Baby me! I know when you are just trying to placate me. Don't treat me like one of the bunnies you used to date. My mother always warned me about you. She thought you were a player from the first time she met you. You know what our problem is? It's communication. Lee, honestly, you would think that we could communicate better. I mean look at what we have been through. I'm not sure why you think that everything I say or comment on should be open to your criticism. I should be able to express my opinion without fear that you are going to jump down my throat about it. If I tell you that my favorite color is blue, you feel the need to tell me that it's red. I can't remember the last time I said something without a comment on your part..." Amanda's continued ramble and accompanying hand movements managed to capture the immediate audience giving Lee time to write the license plate number and take a surreptitious look in the car.

Lee walked over to her and confessed. "You're right. We need to communicate better. Don't take a cab. C'mon I'll drive you back. We can continue this in the car."

Amanda reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled in the direction of the Corvette. "I think I can walk on my own. Thank you." She pulled out of his grasp and began to walk towards the car.

Lee had stopped in the street when she pulled away from him and was looking exasperatingly at her as she continued to ramble as she walked away. Suddenly a squeal of tires brought his attention back to the street as car bore down on him. He jumped out of the way managing only to get a glancing blow by the headlight as the car sped away.

"Lee!" Amanda shouted as she ran across to him. "Are you alright? Sweetheart, you could have been killed." She began running her hands over his body looking for broken bones.

"Amanda," Lee said stopping her hands and trying to catch his breath. "I'm fine. I think the car clipped my hip. That's all. I don't suppose you got the license plate number."

"I only got the first three letters."

"Let's get back to the office and see what we can get on those license plates. Would you drive, Amanda? I'm a little sore."

When they got back to the office, they went immediately to the Bullpen to report to Billy.

"Could this be the first attack?" Billy asked. "Should we plan on moving ahead?"

Lee was surreptitiously leaning on Amanda rubbing his hip. "Let's see what comes up on the plates. Plus we may have picked up a tail on our way to lunch. I want to run the license plate on that car as well. No one was in the car when I looked." Lee replied.

"First," Amanda stated firmly, "you need to go home and change your pants. That is unless you want the whole office to see what color boxers you're wearing today."

Billy laughed. "Leave the plate numbers with me and I'll get Francine on them. Amanda take Scarecrow home to change his clothes. Then get back here and we will formulate our plan."

Amanda and Lee headed to his apartment. They kept a close eye out for their tail but couldn't see it. Once in the apartment, Amanda led Lee into the bedroom and began to undo his belt.

"Uh, Sweetheart, shouldn't we tend to my hip first?" Lee asked her.

"Very funny. Lee. You could have been killed today." Amanda worried her lip while fumbling with the pants button.

"I'm okay, Manda, really." He stopped her hands and pulled her into his embrace. He tipped her head up and kissed her slowly and deeply. "Really, okay." He breathed as began to trail kisses along her jaw.

"We… should…mmmm…really tend to your hip." Amanda responded by moving her head to give him better access to her neck. Amanda moved her body to get closer to his. When she brushed his hip with her arm, he flinched. "Oh Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Take your pants off and lie on your side. You better get that shirt off as well, it's torn too. I'm going to get a compress for your hip."

Lee did as he was told and when she came back in his shirt and pants were off and his boxers were lowered over his hips. "See, it's not bad."

Amanda voiced her distress, "Oh My Gosh, Lee, you are going to have a big bruise there. Move your arm. Let me put the compress on." She looked closely at his hip and continued to ramble. "I should never have carried on like that. I went too far, didn't I? I just thought that if there was someone we needed to convince, I should make it good."

He took her hand and kissed. "Honey, you were brilliant. I almost believed you." He looked at her quizzically. "Did your mother really say you shouldn't trust me?"

"Of course not. She adores you." She waited a moment. "How does the compress feel?"

"Better." Lee admitted. "But," his eyes twinkled and he smiled up at her, "I think if you kissed my owie it would feel even better."

"I bet, Scarecrow." Amanda returned smiled and bent down to bestow a light kiss the bruise forming on Lee's hip. "Better?" she whispered as she crawled up on the bed with him placing light kisses on his side until she reached his lips.

"Absolutely." Lee whispered as he rolled onto his back, reached for his wife and deepened their kiss. Amanda eagerly responded by running her hands over his chest. Amanda opened to his questing tongue and could feel his arousal begin against her thigh.

A banging on the door interrupted their moment and Lee cursed quietly. "Stay here." He told her. "Remember where we were." He pulled up his boxers, grabbed his robe, and pulled his pistol from his holster heading to the door. The banging continued.

Lee looked out his peep hole and saw his doorman, Stanley, waiting for him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Stetson but your car alarm has been going off for 10 minutes. Would it be possible for you to turn it off, please?"

"My alarm? What set it off?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, sir."

"I'll be down in a few minutes. Let me get some clothes on."

"Thank you, sir. I'm sure everyone in the building will appreciate it."

Amanda having heard the conversation began to pull a new suit out of the closet for her husband. She took a minute to enjoy the domestic moment of choosing a shirt and tie to go with the suit. "I heard." She said as he walked into the bedroom already shedding his robe. She sat down on the bed as she watched her husband get dressed. She sighed. 'It was probably for the best anyway. We wouldn't have had time for anything complicated.' She watched him as he pulled his shirt on over his strong and defined arms. She smiled as she saw him shoulder into his shirt and begin to button it up over his smooth chest and flat stomach. As he reached for his pants she enjoyed the play of muscles in his legs and butt. As he buttoned and zipped his pants, Amanda thought 'Only Lee could make getting dressed an erotic experience.'

"Like what you see Mrs. Stetson?" Lee inquired smiling.

"Why do you ask?"

"You're looking at me like I'm the last piece of chocolate in a candy bowl." He leaned in to kiss her and grab his tie.

"I can't help it. You are really quite handsome in that suit, Mr. Stetson." Amanda informed him.

"What about out of it?"

"You're okay, I guess."

He reached for her finding his favorite ticklish spot. "Ooo, that hurt. Just okay?"

She screamed and began to squirm away. "Lee, stop that. We need to go!"

He reached for his socks and shoes. "So you surrender?"

"Never," his wife replied, "round two will just have to be later, Handsome."

**Outside Lee's Apartment**

They walked out of the apartment hand in hand. The observer across the street looked at them and sighed in relief. 'They didn't have enough time to start anything. She still looks same. It doesn't look like they had sex.' Scott watched as Stetson carefully checked around and under his car. All Scott had to do was tap the car a little with the gray sedan to get the alarm going. The car was gone by the time the doorman came out to check the noise. It had taken them forever to leave the apartment. Scott thought back to the argument in the street. 'Perhaps all is not well with that relationship. Maybe I can drive a bigger wedge between them.'

**IFF - Section Chief's Office**

Lee and Amanda returned to the office only to find two more dead ends. Both plates were forgeries. Amanda and Lee met with Billy, Francine and Leatherneck in Billy's office.

"Forgeries?" Amanda asked "Why would someone go to the trouble of creating forged license plates? Isn't it easier to steal a license plate?"

Lee responded. "Usually. Unless someone needs a very clean car for something very illegal. Can we check in the databases for this as a possible MO?" Francine said she would start looking and walked out of the office.

"Leatherneck," Amanda asked, "did the signal come through okay from the bracelet?"

"It came through just fine."

"I think we have everything prepared." Billy reassured her. "Now it is just a matter of time."

"And waiting" Amanda muttered as she and Lee got up to head back to their office.

They arrived back in the office to a ringing phone. Lee reached it first. "Stetson." He answered. "Oh, hi Joe…yes, she'll be here in a minute. I hear her in the hall…hang on a moment." Amanda looked blankly at Lee and reached for the phone. He signaled her to wait and pressed the hold button. "Joe sounds really annoyed. Has anything been happening between you two lately?"

"No, it's been quiet. He hasn't had to cancel on Jamie and Phillip lately." Amanda responded still with her hand on the receiver.

"Would you mind if I listened in on the conversation?"

"No, of course not. Why?"

"I just have a feeling in my gut that this setup is starting."

"Okay, so one…two …three…" They pushed the buttons on the phone simultaneously. Amanda used her cheeriest voice. "Hi, Joe. Sorry it took me so long to pick up….what?...wait, slow down…I don't know what you're talking about…" She looked at Lee. He just nodded his head for her to continue. "Well, did he leave a name or a card?..." Lee shook his head at her silently telling her not to say anything more to Joe now. "Joe, you know…ummmm…no Joe, I don't think it is necessary to involved the court…no, I don't think I need a lawyer." Amanda rolled her eyes and continued. "Joe, be reasonable…of course you can see the Boys anytime…I can't really talk about it right now…later…tonight…I'll call you… and explain…no…I don't see how that is possible…of course there is no truth to it…we have had this discussion before Joe…my job has nothing to do with it." Amanda caught Lee's frantic signaling to stop that line of discussion immediately. "Lee doesn't have anything to do with it either…don't go there, Joe…look I'll call you later…okay…uh huh…okay…bye Joe."

"So," Lee summarized. "A policeman went to Joe to question him on his payment of alimony and child support because they needed to separate what income of yours is legal and illegal. Which set Joe off. Why is he so quick to take the kids? You don't take alimony. So someone's information is faulty."

"He is not overly fond of my job." She paused "Why didn't you want me to tell him about the frame-up. He doesn't have anything to do with this."

"We are not totally sure these lines are clean. Remember someone has gotten into the IFF files."

"Well, I need to call him tonight."

"Do it from my apartment. So far nothing has been picked up there."

"At least he offered to represent you. Of course, he did threaten to take the kids in the same breath." Lee pointed out.

Amanda sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Lee, please, don't start. You know he doesn't handle change well."

"I know. I'm sorry." Lee walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Hey, at least the waiting is over."

"Great." Amanda said sarcastically. "I have so much to look forward to." She sighed "Let's go tell Billy this new development."

As they reached the stairs to the Georgetown Foyer, they heard a voice say "I'm Detective Marks from Metro Police. May I speak to a William Melrose, please? I believe he is Director of Production. I'm here about one of your employees, a Amanda King."

Lee and Amanda backed quietly away from the door. "Amanda call Billy, tell him he has a visitor under his IFF cover. Be circumspect. See if you can intimate what happened with Joe. I'm going to ask Mrs. Marston to delay Detective Marks a little." Lee sauntered down the steps and stopped at her desk. "Mrs. Marston, has that script arrived from the printers yet? It seems to have been delayed."

"No, Mr. Stetson. It hasn't arrived yet. But I'll be sure the delay won't be long. The printer called ten minutes ago and said it was on the way."

"Thank you. I'll just be up in the office." Lee climbed the stairs. He waited in the doorway and heard Mrs. Marston saying that Mr. Melrose was not in his office at the moment but that his secretary was looking for him. Would the detective care to take a seat?

Lee walked into the Q Bureau to find Amanda briefing their Section Chief over the phone. Lee waited for a pause then signaled for the phone. "Billy, use the back stair access to get to ground floor. Mrs. Marston is going to delay him for ten minutes. I think Amanda should be kept out of sight. Okay…see you in a few." Lee turned to Amanda "Let's see what this Detective Marks is up to."

Lee took her hand and led her to the observation room adjacent to the cover office. The cover office was used when a necessary interview must be done through IFF. The room was capable of playing many roles. It was a deep mahogany wood paneling appropriate for any high level executive or conference room.

The room adjacent had listening and viewing capabilities. While Lee turned on the equipment, Amanda placed Billy's name plate next to the door. After waiting a few minutes, Billy escorted Det. Marks into the office. Lee bristled as Marks tried to intimidate Billy by stepping closer and looming over him. Billy responded simply by holding out his hand to indicate that Marks should take a seat.

"What can I do for you?" Billy asked as he sat behind the desk.

"You have an employee," Marks consulted his notebook, "Amanda King."

"Yes." Billy replied moving some folders around the desk.

"Could you tell me about her?" Marks asked.

"What would you like to know" Billy

"You have an employee," Marks consulted his notebook, "Amanda King."

"Yes." Billy replied moving some folders around the desk.

"Could you tell me about her?" Marks asked.

"What would you like to know?" Billy asked again.

"What does she do for you?" Marks persisted.

"Mrs. King is an Assistant Director and Location Scout. She works with primarily with our Documentary and Film Library departments.

"Location Scout?" Marks raised an eyebrow. "Does she scout locations outside the country?"

"She has." Billy replied.

"I'm interested in Mrs. King's personal life." Marks responded.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about it. I know she lives with her mother and two sons. I don't believe in interfering with an employee's personal business, unless of course it impacts IFF." Billy answered politely. "If office rumors are to be believed, I think she is seeing one of our directors."

Amanda turned down the volume on the equipment and watched as the dark-haired man nodded at this answer. She looked at Lee. "Something's not right. Look at him. That's not a surprise to him. I know Joe didn't tell him we were seeing each other."

Lee said "He wouldn't. No, I agree. I think Marks knows more than he is letting on."

Lee turned the volume back up to her Billy's response to the next question "…very reliable and quite trustworthy. But I don't interact with her every day. You would need to talk to her supervisor to get more details."

Marks inquired. "Does Mrs. King have access to IFF funds?"

"Yes, she does."

"Have you checked those accounts lately?"

"I would have to ask her supervisor, Lee Stetson. He would have a better grasp of what his department was doing." Billy feigned a look of concern. "Why are you asking these questions about Mrs. King? Is there reason to be alarmed about our money?"

Marks blue eyes narrowed. "We have received a tip that Mrs. King may be what she appears. I'm not sure how carefully you looked into Mrs. King's references when you hired her. It would seem that several of her previous employers have found irregularities in the accounts she was responsible for. Thousands of dollars have gone missing. The other companies didn't want a scandal and hushed up the discovery."

Lee looked at Amanda after Marks' words. She looked stricken at the baseless accusations. He took her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I know I'm being set up. But..but…to hear it…" She stammered.

She knew that Lee probably wanted nothing more than to go in and pound the lying Detective's face in. She looked in to his hazel eyes and saw nothing but love reflected back to her. She returned to watch the monitors, her hand still clasped in his.

Marks was continuing "…like to see Mrs. King."

Billy appeared to be apologetic. "She is in the field today. I believe her supervisor is in, if you would like to talk to him."

Marks stood "I don't think that would do much good. She has been known to have male accomplices or dupes."

Amanda's shoulders began to slump as the meaning of his words sunk in. "Lee, he's accusing me of being a…." She couldn't even bring herself to say the words. Lee's arms went around her.

"Honey, it's obvious to anyone who knows you he's lying. Don't let him get to you. He calling me a dupe and you don't see me getting upset."

Amanda smiled up at him and stroked his cheek. He could always make her feel better, no matter what the situation. Amanda head snapped around again at her sons' names being mentioned. "…Jamie and Phillip, I believe. Would you say she pays attention to her children? Are they safe around her?"

Before Lee realized it, Amanda suddenly turned to the door and began to open it. Lee was there wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Amanda, stop! You can't go in there. You'll blow everything."

"I just want to show him how far I'll go to protect my boys." Amanda said trying to get out of his grasp. "That's what he was trying to do with Joe. Make him think I'm a danger to Jamie and Phillip."

Lee grabbed her shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Calm down, now. This is not helping." Lee deliberately slowed his breathing to calm himself.

Amanda's eyes blazed. "I need to get them away, Lee. If they are going to be a target of this garbage, they need to get away from me. I don't want them hurt."

"Okay, talk to Joe or your mother." Lee reasoned.

Amanda took a deep breath. She began to recover some of her equilibrium as she unconsciously matched Lee's breathing rate. "I want to smack that man."

"I know, so do I. But that won't help."

"I can't believe you're the one telling me to calm down." Amanda retorted lifting an eyebrow.

They heard Billy say "I'll check at once into those financial accounts immediately."

Standing up and leaning over Billy's desk. "Would you reconsider letting me see where Mrs. King works?"

Billy quietly sat back in his chair and replied. "I told you already. She doesn't have one space that is exclusively hers. Right now, she is working on a classified film for the government and you are not cleared to see it. If there is nothing else…?"

"No, I have no more questions." Det. Marks headed to the door.

"I'll escort you out."

Lee and Amanda watched Marks leave IFF then went to see Billy in his office.

"Did a tail get put on Marks?" Lee asked immediately.

"Yes. They were waiting for him when he left. Amanda, it is about time to start your suspension. We will give some time to investigate then suspend you on Monday."

Amanda sighed. "Yes, sir."

Billy looked at her "Are you ready for this?"

Amanda returned his gaze. "About as ready as I will ever be."

Francine arrived at that moment with news. "There are a half a dozen names in the database that uses forged plates. Only one has recently come across our radar, Scott." Francine laid the file down on Billy's desk. Lee and Amanda both got up to look at it but sat back down as Billy opened the file.

"There's not much here." Billy commented.

"We don't know much about him." Francine replied. "As a matter of fact we are not even sure if it is a man or a woman. Nobody can confirm it."

"At least we finally have something to go on. That's better than a vague threat." Lee looked hopeful at the news.

"We will see what else we can come up with. Get some rest, people, and keep your eyes open. I don't want anything to happen before we are ready. Oh and Amanda, before you head home stop by the dispensary and see Dr. Anderson. I think he has something for you."

That evening Lee and Amanda had dinner at his apartment. After dinner Amanda fulfilled her promise to Joe to explain. Lee sat beside her on the couch and could see the tension rising in her body as she tried to explain as much as she could to Joe about her current situation. Amanda's face and body showed her reaction to Joe's typical comment advising Amanda that the Agency was not a safe place for her. Lee rolled his eyes at her and she stuck out her tongue at him when he heard Joe add that her association with Lee was probably at the center of the trouble. Amanda firmly told him that she understood his concern but she was staying with her job and Lee.

After she had hung up, no words were needed Lee pulled her to him and rubbed her neck and shoulders. She leaned back into him and simply absorbed his strength until she had to go home.

**4247 Maplewood Dr.**

**April 6, 1987**

Amanda sat on her couch and contemplated what to do next. She had Agency back up on hand. She was suspended right on schedule. Lee was feeding the gossip back at the office. She was completing cleaning the linen closet just to give her something to do when a knock sounded on her front door.

Alex Montgomery stood at her door with a wine bottle and two glasses. "Amanda I know you said you had a killer headache so I thought I would come over to see if I could help with anything."

"Thanks Alex… that is sweet of you, really. But I'm not sure I'm in the mood for company." Amanda replied.

"Come on, Amanda, you look really down. It helps to talk to someone." Alex coaxed.

"Alright, come on in." Amanda acquiesced.

Amanda flipped the catch on her bracelet three times to signal a non-family member in the house. "You know Alex, it is probably not a good thing for me to be drinking wine in the middle of the afternoon. The Boys will be home soon. I try to set a good example for them. I'm already having problems with my ex. Besides I had a lousy day a work and would probably just complain the entire time."

"Then you really need to talk. Come to my house. We can talk privately there. Besides you haven't seen the house since we moved in."

"My boyfriend's coming over soon. I really need to be here."

"So leave a note, he will be able to find you."

Amanda pondered. "Maybe I'll just call him to see if he is on his way. That way I can tell him where I will be."

"C'mon Amanda, does he own you? Do you have to check in every time you do anything? Isn't it time you told him something and made him listen? I mean he's cute and all but it seems that he doesn't communicate well with you."

Amanda's perked up at this comment. As she feigned indecision, she pondered how she was going to accomplish what she needed to do. She played with bracelet opening the clasp on a long burst then two short. That should have the surveillance detail on alert and have them contact Lee and Mr. Melrose immediately. Amanda didn't want to walk into a trap but she had to find out what was going on. Why she, of all people, had been set up. "Maybe you're right Alex. Maybe it is time to teach Lee a thing or two. Let me leave a note for Mother and the Boys. Then I'll be right over. Why don't you go on ahead?"

"Don't be silly Amanda. I'll be glad to wait."

"Okay, just give me a minute to take care of some things." Amanda walked into the laundry room and started to pull clothes out of the dryer. "Sorry Alex." She called. "This needs to be done before the clothes get all wrinkly." Amanda reached into her pocket and pulled out the inhibitor which Dr. Anderson seemed to think would slow the absorption of any barbiturates in her system. She walked back to the kitchen and made a show of writing a note. "Mother, Went to Alex Montgomery's house. Be Back Soon, Love Amanda. She secretly wrote a second note to Lee. "L. Zulu Blue 4251. A." She left it on the refrigerator with a blue triangle magnet. She hoped Lee would be there soon.

"All set. Let's go." Amanda moved to the front door. Alex stopped her.

"Oh Amanda, I'm such an idiot. I locked the front door. We can go through the back door, it's probably faster anyway.

"Let's go out the front and around. Mrs. Gilstrap doesn't like people going through the backyard. You should hear the way she yells at Phillip and Jamie when the ball goes into her yard."

"Well, okay then. Let's go." Alex came behind Amanda. "Shoot, I left the wine glasses on the table. I'll get them." She returned and began to walk with Amanda to her house. Amanda looked around surreptitiously for the 'Vette or the surveillance van but didn't see either of them around.

"So, Alex what are you going to do with the front garden? You know my mother could help you pick the right flowers." Amanda started conversationally.

"I'm probably not going to do much with it right now. C'mon let's get inside and get you a glass of wine." Amanda felt a firm hand on her back as she entered the house. "Now I have really only finished one room and a bedroom."

"Well, it is nice." Amanda looked around the room assessing the furnishings and escape routes.

"Here's your wine. Now, sit down and tell me what's wrong."

Amanda took a drink and began to explain. "Something happened at work. I got in trouble for it. Joe found out about it and now is giving me grief about the Boys, and Lee and I are fighting a lot. Everything has just been coming down around my head over the last few weeks." Amanda paused and took another drink. She could feel the edges of something in her conscious.

A door opened and a man entered the house. "Amanda, let me introduce my fiancé, David Marks. Dave this is our neighbor, Amanda King."

Amanda looked at the man and managed to keep the mask of civility on her face. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Marks. I hope you enjoy the neighborhood."

"I'm sure we will, Mrs. King."

"Amanda, are you okay? You're looking a little flushed." Alex said taking her hand and leading her to the couch.

"I'm fine. Like I said I am not much of a drinker." Her motor control was beginning to fade slightly**. **She looked at the slight tremor. Amanda had a hard time grasping the wine glass and watched it as it fell from her grasp and hit the floor. She let her body sink a little more into the couch feigning greater weakness. "I feel funny."

"Don't worry, Amanda, it's just a little sedative. It should keep you quiet during the transfer."

"Transfer? What transfer?" Amanda slurred.

"We're simply finishing a previous business transaction. Now just relax. We have some arrangements to take care of first." She turned her attention to Marks. "It's time to go plant the seeds of doubt at home. I took the note she left her Mother and left the duplicate"

Dave nodded once, left the house and Amanda heard a car drive away.

Amanda's mind whirled over the information she was receiving. The inhibitor was keeping her mind clear but allowing her body to become sluggish. She still had movement but she had to be deliberate. Where had she heard something similar before? She thought back to a few days ago in the Q Bureau when she and Lee were talking about Sinclair. But Sinclair was dead…his buyers weren't though. Obviously they just found someone else to do the dirty work.

"Alex," Amanda whispered pushing the words through her sluggish jaw, "why would you do this?"

"This is my job. I retrieve things for wealthy people and get very well paid for it too."

"How did you set me up?" Amanda managed through her increasingly immobile lips.

"Sorry, Amanda, I am not some dime store paperback villain willing to spill my guts. Now be a good girl and be quiet. I would gag you but my orders are for you to remain unsullied and unmarred. Crap, it was all I could do to keep you and your boyfriend apart."

**4247 Maplewood Dr.**

Lee had made it to Amanda's house in record time. He and Billy had gotten the word from the surveillance van had received the signal that Amanda was being taken. As he drove into the driveway, he saw another car pull to the curb. As the man exited the car, Lee saw that it was Det. Marks. Lee had been about to draw his gun but when he saw the visitor he relaxed his grip and covered the move by straightening his jacket. It wouldn't be appropriate for a filmmaker to be armed.

Lee watched as the detective walked up to him. "I'm Det. Marks of Metro Police. I'm looking for Amanda King. I have a warrant for her arrest."

"A warrant for her arrest? On what charge?" Lee asked.

Marks replied. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Lee just wanted to get in the house and check on Amanda. "I'm Lee Stetson, Mrs. King's friend and her boss."

"Mr. Stetson, I'm going to ask you to move aside while I execute this arrest warrant." Det. Marks began to push by Lee but he stood his ground. "Let me go in with you. She trusts me and she won't make a fuss while this matter, whatever it is, gets cleared up. Besides, I can call her ex-husband, he is an attorney."

Marks thought for a moment and allowed Lee to precede him to the door. Lee knocked and tried the door. "Amanda!" He called "Where are you?" Silence welcomed him throughout the house. Lee walked into the kitchen and looked around. He knew Amanda would leave him a note if she could. He had checked with the surveillance team, her tracker had her in the neighborhood still." Lee looked at the refrigerator and saw the blue triangle with the note under it. He looked around Det. Marks was searching the living room for Amanda. Lee removed the note and slipped into his pocket. Lee found another note on the counter along with her purse.

"I'm sorry. I can't face what I have done to my family. You won't see me again. Amanda"

Lee looked at the note closely. 'It looks like Amanda's writing,' Lee thought 'but she'd never write anything like that.' He called to Det. Marks. "Look at what I found on the counter."

Marks examined the note and addressed himself to Lee. "I've seen notes like this before. It looks like she has run off or decided to do something drastic."

Lee studied the detective trying to get a read on him. "She wouldn't do anything like that. She's not that kind of a person." Lee wanted to get rid of the detective so that he could read her note. "Look, she is obviously not here."

"Maybe I'll just take a look around the rest of the house." Marks stated.

"Then maybe I'll come with you to protect Mrs. King's privacy and rights." Lee shot back.

A quick reconnoiter around the house proved that it was empty. But not for long, noises came from the kitchen as Phillip and Jamie arrived home from school. Lee looked at Marks and realized that he wanted the Boys as far from him as possible right now.

"Grandma? Mom? Anyone home? Lee?" He heard Jamie shout.

Lee walked down the stairs as the Phillip and Jamie moved to the kitchen for a snack. Lee saw that the fake note from Amanda was still on the counter. He needed to get it before either of the boys read it. Lee managed to grab the note before they had a chance. He wanted either to get Det. Marks or Phillip and Jamie out of the house as soon as possible.

"Hey, Fellas."

"Hi Lee, where's Mom?" Jamie asked obviously curious as to why Lee was here without her.

"I'm not sure right now, guys." The Boys looked between their mother's boyfriend and the stranger.

"Guys, this is Det. Marks. He needs to talk to your mom."

"What about?" Phillip queried with his mouth full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Work stuff." Lee replied. "Look why don't you guys go upstairs and do your homework. I'm sure someone will be home some." He hoped that Dotty would be home soon. Amanda didn't like for the boys to be home by themselves for too long.

He pulled Det. Marks to the door. "Look like I said before, she's not home. So maybe you should leave." Lee held the door open.

"Fine, but I'll keep an eye out for her."

"You do that." Were the last words Lee stated before he shut the door. Once the door was shut and the boys were in the kitchen, Lee pulled out Amanda's note to him. He read it again. She must have had only a couple of seconds to write it. "4251, he mused, "what does that mean?" He walked outside and saw the Wagoneer pulling in the driveway behind his car. Lee hurried over to help Dotty.

"Lee, dear, what are you doing here? Where's Amanda?" She looked over his shoulder to see if Amanda was there.

"I'm not sure Dotty." Lee replied. He looked around and the house sign caught his attention '4247' he thought. "Uh, Dotty, the boys came home while you were gone. I sent them to start their homework." Lee helped Dotty in the house with her groceries and asked "Dotty, who bought that house a couple of doors down."

Dotty thought for a minute. "I think her name is Alexandra Montgomery. I don't know what she does. She certainly hasn't done much to the house. You know there is so much to be done to the garden."

Lee was barely listening. He needed to call in. "Dotty, do you mind if I move the Wagoneer? Now that you're home I need to get back to the office."

"Of course not, Lee. I'll move it. But aren't you going to wait for Amanda?"

"She's not here." His voice sounded flat even to him.

Lee pulled out of the driveway and drove past 4251 Maplewood Drive. He saw the tail of a gray sedan in the garage. He got on the phone to Billy. "They have her, Billy." Lee told him without preamble. "She managed to leave a note."

Billy heard the underlying tension in his agent's voice. "Lee, stick with the plan."

"We don't know what they may be doing to her." Lee gave voice to his fears.

"Scarecrow, nothing has been done to hurt her," reasoned Billy.

"So far." He muttered.

Billy chose to ignore that comment. "Does Williams and surveillance still have her?"

"Her tracking device is still working." Lee confirmed. "Although as predicted, it can't narrow to within 100 yards. Oh, and Billy, there is a gray sedan in the garage." Lee tried to ignore the tightening of his stomach at the thought of his wife being kidnapped again.

"If they move her we will be ready. Go back to the surveillance van and watch them."

Lee had Williams move the surveillance van to within visual distance of 4251 Maplewood Drive. He was not going to miss Amanda's exit from that house. "Come on, Amanda. Give me something. I hate waiting." Lee muttered as he watched the monitors.

**4251 Maplewood Dr.**

"I hate waiting." Alex echoed as she watched Amanda. "You know Amanda, this is quite an opportunity for you. I understand the gentleman who has expressed an interest in you treats his property very well. I understand he missed acquiring you before. I personally don't like this kind of retrieval, too messy. Ah well, you can't hear me anyway." All the pieces were falling into place. The trilling of the phone pulled Alex away from the couch. Amanda strained to hear the conversation. She risked opening her eyes a little to see where Alex was. She had her back to Amanda and was talking on the phone. "Yes…it was not beyond my abilities. That **is** what you are paying me handsomely for…Yes; we are ready for the transfer. Okay...Nightwave…give me the coordinates…Columbia Island Marina…got it. 11:00 tonight. …You're going to be there? But I thought you weren't going to leave the island. Yes, full payment or no transfer. Bearer Bonds, please….Yes, she is in good condition…no harm has come to her…we will be careful. Thank you, goodbye." She sighed as she hung up the phone. "That's it. Time to pack." She strode to Amanda and checked her pulse and looked in her eyes. "Strong and steady. Good, she is still out."

When she heard Alex ascend the stairs, Amanda struggled to move her body. She felt like she was trying to move through molasses. 'Lee must be around' she thought 'I need to get to him and give him the information. Whoever the buyer is going to be there tonight. What a chance to catch this man.' Amanda heard the back door opening. Soon a face came into her line of sight. "Lee." She managed force the words out of her mouth. "leave now. Trafficker tonight. Boat. Columbia."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She managed to nod slightly. "Then, I'm not going to leave you." Lee began to pick her up her motionless body.

"No! The plan. Lee, please." She tried to convey the depth of her conviction in her eyes since she could not articulate her words.

Lee looked deeply into her brown eyes and knew he had to leave. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. He turned away and did, Amanda knew, the hardest thing for him to do. He left.

As Lee moved around in the shadows of the house again and headed back to the van, Amanda allowed a few tears to fall. She knew she was risking her life but this was a chance to do what they had been forced to leave undone.

**Outside 4251 Maplewood Dr.**

Time moved very slowly for Lee and Williams in the surveillance van. Lee had called Billy to relay the information Amanda had given him. "Billy," Lee started without preamble, "we are going to need a tac team."

"I have one on standby. Dr. Smyth authorized the use and the apprehension of the trafficker. How's our girl?"

"She was drugged. Billy, she wanted me to leave her."

"If her information is correct then this could right a lot of wrongs, Scarecrow. She knew what she was getting herself involved in. She chose to take the risk."

"I know. Who do you have for the team?"

"I have cleared several personnel. How many do you want? I have Cho, Spenser, Parker, Duffy, Charles and Francine, of course."

"I'll take them all. Have Cho and Parker meet me here and we will go to the helicopter. Francine and the others can be on the boat." Lee decided. "I don't want a chance of losing these guys once they move Amanda."

"How do you want to play this?" Billy asked.

Lee gave a humorless laugh. "Just the way Amanda wants it. Let them start the transfer then arrest everyone there." Lee held his thoughts on his wife and her convictions. He knew she had been devastated when they couldn't get any more information on the traffickers two years ago. It had become her personal project one she needed to put aside more often as their case load and personal lives began to interfere.

"Are you sure you want to be on the helicopter and not the boat?" Billy inquired once again.

"No!" Lee spat out. "I'm sorry, Billy. I want to be able to watch over her. But it's best if I am in the air and be able to call for a change in the plan."

"Fine. I'll send Cho and Parker now to your location. I'll have Francine and the others prep the boat."

"Thanks, Billy."

Lee watched and waited in the van. Sooner than he expected he saw movement in the house. Lights began to turn off and the gray sedan was backed out of garage. We watched as the dome light came on and two people loaded a third into the car. 'That's it.' He thought 'they're moving her.' "Cho, Parker get ready to move. We'll follow in the surveillance van. I'm still tracking her bracelet. Stay back, we don't want to get made."

"Right." Cho's voice came over the radio.

Lee watched as the car pulled out of the driveway and began to make its way slowly down the street. Cho and Parker followed behind from around the corner. The car made its way to the Columbia Island Marina just as Amanda said.

They parked close enough to see but not close enough to the boat for Lee's taste. Lee checked in with his teams. Everyone was ready. He watched as two people helped a third out of car. There was a woman and a man. The man was Det. Marks. Lee didn't recognize the woman but he assumed it was Alexandra Montgomery. "I knew that guy crooked." Lee muttered to Williams. Lee watched as Marks and Montgomery propped Amanda up between them and laughed and talked as if Amanda had just too much to drink and they were helping her to the boat. "They're really clever. Moving her like that." Lee said as he watched them board a boat. "All teams." Lee reported "They're on a Hattaras 80 named Recovery Queen. I repeat they are on a boat named Recovery Queen."

"Roger, Scarecrow. The Hannah team is ready. We have enough arms to take over a small country." Francine's voice reported over the radio. We are about to leave the dock and will take up station keeping outside the harbor."

"Roger, Francine. Cho, are you and Parker ready?"

"Roger Scarecrow. We are on route the helicopter waiting for you and Williams."

"Roger. All Teams. We are waiting to see when they leave."

Lee and Williams waited in the van until they saw the Recovery Queen leave dock. Lee watched with binoculars as he saw the Hannah pick up the tail. He knew he and Williams had a long drive ahead of them to the helipad they had chosen. This was the big gamble of the whole plan they had hatched. Once the Agency was aware that the transfer would take place on the water they had to have the helicopter in a place where it could cover the most distance without refueling. They decided on a helipad close to Chesapeake Bay. With Cho and Parker on the way in their car, and Lee and Williams following, they would be able to back up the Hannah team from the air in 3 hours. Lee demanded periodic check-ins from the Hannah. According to Francine, Amanda's tracker was still active and moving.

Lee watched the scenery of Virginia pass and thought back to the last time he an Amanda had taken a weekend together to Virginia Beach. They had just wanted to be alone. That ride along the highway had been much different than this one. They had held hands and talked of the boys and their future. It was the little moments they had together that he had learned to treasure. The thousand little things they did for each other as husband and wife that kept him going now. His stomach clenched at the thought that Amanda was out there alone without him. His nerves were stretched tight as he tried to put himself in the right mind frame. He remembered the pleading in his wife's eyes to leave her and the feel of her hand in his and began to feel his body calming and settling.

Finally, they arrived at the helipad where Cho and Parker greeted them with equipment and tac team uniforms. They quickly changed and began to check their weapons. Lee got in the co-pilot seat while the other agents climbed in the back.

"Hannah team, status check."

"Everything is fine. Recovery Queen is in the Bay. We are still reading Amanda's tracker."

"Good. We are about to take off." Lee signaled for the pilot to take off. "When we get within range cut to whisper mode. I don't want these people to know we are following them. They may just dump Amanda and run." That and other scenarios had been running riot through Lee's mind all day. He wanted to be where she was. His need to protect her was overwhelming. He suddenly realized that Amanda didn't need Lee, the anxious husband, she needed Scarecrow, her partner and fellow agent to have her back. He mentally reviewed the plan as they raced through the air to catch up with the boats. Time passed as shadows of building and trees sped past them. Eventually, a blip began to sound on Lee's transmitter. They were within a half of mile of the boat and Amanda.

Lee told his team. "Remember we are going for arrests. Disable only if you have too. Watch out for Amanda. We will descend to the boat they are going to transfer Amanda to. It will be the Hannah team's job to disable the Recovery Queen so that she can't move. We know there are two aboard her. They will join us when they have secured those suspects.

The helicopter skimmed over the night sky following the blip that was the Recovery Queen and Amanda. Lee checked in with the Hannah and Billy as they inexorably moved out to sea. "Make sure we keep an eye on them I don't want to lose them in open water." Lee reminded Francine.

"Scarecrow, stop worrying. We have a good lock on them." Francine assured him.

As they helicopter and the two boats moved farther to sea, Lee's team began to prep their ropes and double check their weapons. On the horizon they saw a yacht at anchor and the Recovery Queen seemed to be making her way there.

Lee signaled all teams "Look alive everyone, the target seems to be the yacht ahead." As they got closer, Lee put on his night vision goggles and looked at the boat. "The name of the boat is Nightwave. Billy, can you run a registry of that boat?"

"On it Scarecrow. Stand by."

The Recovery Queen came along side of the yacht and a ladder and a stretcher was lowered to the deck. "Wait until she is on the Nightwave. Acknowledge." Scarecrow called into his mic.

"Roger that Scarecrow." Came Francine's crisp reply. "Standing by"

They watched from a distance as the stretcher with Amanda was hoisted into the boat and two people began to climb the ladder. Lee gave the command "Go. Go. Go."

The black helicopter moved to hover above the white deck of the Nightwave as Lee and his team descended on ropes. The wind buffeting from the blades helped provided some cover as the team dropped. Williams protected the team from the helicopter. Shots began to ring out as the crew took up defensive locations around the cabin and the bridge. Williams returned fire as did Cho and Parker as they hit the deck. Lee scrambled behind a deck box as he looked frantically for the stretcher carrying Amanda. "There she is." he shouted "cover me." Lee began to move around the deck as Williams made his descent and the rest of the team began to take fire to draw the crew away from Lee's position. Bits of deck began to shower Lee as he began to make his way starboard to the two crewmen taking the stretcher below decks.

"Hold it" Lee yelled as they began to hand the stretcher down the steps. The crewmen stopped what they were doing held steady. "Bring that stretcher back up here. Place it on the deck, Nice and slow and easy." Lee held his gun on the men as they complied. One of the crewmen dropped the stretcher and suddenly turned on Lee and knocked his gun away with a club only to be hit on the back of the head by the buckle from one of the stretcher restraints. Amanda sat up and kicked the other crewman down the stairs with a shove of her legs. He dropped the other side of the stretcher and Amanda clambered out it and moved along the wood paneling of the cabin. Amanda picked up the dropped automatic and waited for Lee to dispatch the crewman. Lee knocked away the man's blow with the club and disarmed him with a twist of the wrist. When the man threw a haymaker at Lee's head, he ducked and countered with a punch to the solar plexus and a kick to the jaw. The man fell and didn't get up. Lee rolled him over and cuffed him. The sound of gunfire was slowing down.

Lee moved to Amanda's side and looked at her. "That was a nice kick. When did the drugs wear off?" he asked. Before she could answer there was silence outside "All teams, status check!" Lee barked into his mic.

"We are clearing off the deck, Scarecrow." Cho's measured voice came over his earpiece. Parker has the crew down and covered. Williams and I are working our way forward to pick up any stragglers."

"Hannah team is on board with two suspects." Came Francine's confident reply. "Leaving Duffy and Charles with Parker to guard the rest." Spenser and I will be…what that is?" Francine shouted. "We have a boat leaving on the port side. Repeat a boat is leaving on the port side. Damn it! Spenser and I are going back to the Hannah for pursuit."

Lee and Amanda looked up and ran to the stern of the yacht to see. Lee brought his Mac 10 to bear and started firing in the direction of the retreating yacht. Williams took a duplicate position fired as well. They stopped when Francine and Spenser jumping off the ladder and onto Hannah went into immediate pursuit. "George" Lee called to the helicopter "Go for air support. We'll secure the rest of the ship. Amanda and I are heading below decks."

"Do you want backup?" This came from Cho.

"Negative. Work the rest of the ship. But keep your eyes peeled and your ears on"

"Roger." Came the laconic reply.

Lee pulled an extra ear piece and mic for her so that she could communicate with the rest of the team. He stepped closer to her and attached the mic to the collar of her shirt running his fingers around her collarbone and neck as he moved her hair aside so he could place the ear piece. She shivered at his touch and nearness. He looked into her eyes to assure himself of her condition as he attached the battery to her belt. Francine's voice over the ear piece broke their reverie. "The boat is getting away. It's too fast. Continuing to pursue."

Lee looked grimly at Amanda. She was beginning to look distraught.

"Lee," she whispered "to do all this and lose him now."

"Look, we don't know anything yet." He handed her a .22. She looked up at him. "We also don't know what we are going to encounter below decks, you need to be armed."

Amanda popped the clip, looked, slapped it back in and chambered a round. "Let's go."

Lee led the way to the stairs. Lee had Amanda cuff the crewman she had kicked to the stair rail. He continued past the galley to the aft cabin.

Amanda and Lee paused to scan the area. They observed the thick white carpets, leather furniture and dark polished wood of the main cabin. The galley had green granite countertops and every major appliance. "Who is this guy?" Lee asked almost to himself.

"Shouldn't there be a bigger crew?" Amanda whispered as they turned the corner into the galley.

"It may have been a skeleton crew for this particular run." He whispered back. They heard the sound of a bolt being pulled back coming around the back side of the galley. They split around the galley and drew fire from a crew member with an M-1. Amanda ducked around the wall as shots began to score the polished wood where her head had been. Lee returned fire and the crewman dropped to his knees then flat on his face. Amanda covered him while Lee cleared the M-1 and cuffed him. There were three rooms in this portion of ship. They ran across no more crewmen. It appeared to them that almost everyone was on deck when they arrived.

"Lee," Amanda whispered urgently. "look at that" She pointed to a door with a padlock. She took the lock pick from her bracelet and had it opened in a few seconds.

"You keep getting better at that." Lee responded.

"I know. Leatherneck keeps telling me I'm beating your times." She replied smugly as she pulled the lock off the door.

Lee motioned her back and opened the door. What greeted him made him pull up in shock. Amidst the beautifully appointed cabin with its cherry wood fixtures, leather chairs and oriental carpet lay two naked women on the bunks with ball gags in their mouths and their hands and feet chained to the beds.

"Amanda" Lee called "You better come in here." Amanda responded immediately and gasped at what she saw. Lee saw her flush but not in embarrassment but in anger. Then she visibly pulled herself together and walked between the beds. She grabbed two blankets and started to cover them up. Lee looked around the room and saw the camera mounted on the wall.

"They're unconscious." She keyed her mic. "Cho, can you spare Parker? We need some medical treatment one of the aft cabins." She removed the gags as gently as she could and begin picking the locks.

Parker replied "Are you hurt Amanda?"

"No, but we have two women who show signs of at the minimum of physical trauma. I need a medic down here to evaluate them. They're unconscious."

"I'm on my way"

Amanda took charge. "Lee, we're going to need a medical evac helicopter for them. We can't take them back on a boat. Contact the Coast Guard and get them out here." Lee looked like he was about to refuse to leave her alone. "Go now. I have the .22 and can watch until you get back."

Lee ran up the stairs to the pilothouse. There he radioed the Coast guard requesting medical evacuation and backup. Then he called Billy to inform him they had found captives. Once he had given his status check he returned to Amanda and Parker in the cabin. Parker had her medical bag out and was checking the vitals of the two women.

"Parker, are you okay with them?" Lee asked. "We need to finish the search."

"Go ahead. They are dosed pretty heavily with something." She replied checking the pulse one of the women.

Lee and Amanda moved to the cabin at the end of the hall. Lee opened the door and blanched at what could only be described as a torture chamber. Amanda looked over his shoulder and gasped. "Oh my Gosh. Who could do this?" She whispered. Lee felt her hand go to his arm and grasp it tightly.

Lee turned to her. "You stay outside. I'm going to do a sweep."

"No." she replied firmly. "I need to see this too"

"Honey, you don't have to see this."

"Yes, Lee, I do." She returned.

They walked through the converted cabin. Chains and leather cuffs hung from the wall in various places. Amanda walked past a 3 foot square metal cage and a table with restraints and stirrups, she felt sick as she passed an open cabinet with whips, masks, riding crops and other paraphernalia she didn't want to identify. She met Lee in the middle and couldn't form words to ask what he had found. He took one look at her and brought her into his arms. "Let's get out of here." He whispered in her ear as he felt her breaths coming more rapidly. "Amanda, I counted three more cameras in that room."

"That would mean he would have a place to watch the video feed." She replied.

"Come on, let's finish the sweep. We will find his hole" Lee encouraged her.

As they continued to move through the sitting room and towards the bow of the boat, they found another room with a hasp but no lock. They opened the door and found another well-appointed room with neatly furled chains attached to the bed waiting for their occupant.

"Do you think…" Amanda broke the thick silence.

"Yeah, I do." Lee answered his voice husky with emotion.

As they moved through the master bedroom, they found a richly appointed office. A pull of a closet door gave them the video feed with video tapes marked with dates and names. A search of the desk garnered some vague information about the man who owned the ship. The name on the papers was Georgos Andropov. They gathered the papers and continued to comb the office. Amanda moved to open another door and found a water tight hatch through the hull about six feet above the water line. "Lee" she called "here's how he got out."

"He must've had an escape boat. Why didn't we see it?" Lee pounded the wall. Amanda put her hand on his shoulder and moved across his back.

"You know we had to gain control. We didn't know what we were going to…" Amanda reasoned before a voice broke in.

"Scarecrow" came Billy's voice over the ear piece. "Coast Guard medevac chopper is two minutes out."

"Roger, Cho you copy that"

"Roger, Scarecrow. I see them coming."

Lee took Amanda's hand. "Let's get back to Parker and help with the evacuation.

They met the Coast Guard EMTs by the cabin. Amanda helped to wrap the women in blankets and Lee helped move them to stretchers. The EMTs told them that they would take them back to Norfolk for treatment.

Lee took Amanda's hand again. "They look so young." Amanda stated flatly as she walked up behind the stretchers. She wondered who they were and where they came from. She put her head on Lee's shoulder and felt her control begin to collapse. Lee put his hand on the small of her back as they watched the stretchers being lifted into the helicopter. She felt the strength of his touch and managed to bring herself back under control.

Francine's triumphant voice broke over the com. "We got him. We have him, his captain and a bodyguard aboard the Hannah. Making our way back."

"Francine, that's wonderful!" Amanda was ebullient.

Lee keyed his mic. "Billy, we are going to need assistance in bringing these ships back to port. Can the Coast Guard send out some pilots? I'm pretty sure that these two yachts are beyond our capabilities."

Amanda looked at him and smiled. "You think so, Scarecrow? I seem to remember being the skipper of the Mata Hari once instead of you."

"I think I let you boss me around then." Lee's thumb made circles around her spine.

"Really, that is not quite how I remember it." She leaned into him slightly. "C'mon let's see what we have caught, Partner."

Amanda and Lee helped the rest of the team move the cuffed crewmen to the stern of the boat to facilitate moving them off to the coast guard cutters when they arrived. Cho and Williams retrieved the crewmen who Lee and Amanda had apprehended.

Amanda saw the Hannah pull alongside the Nightwave and moved to the starboard side to see what Francine had caught. The cabin lights of the Hannah shone and Amanda found herself moving inexorably to the ladder and onto the Hannah to see the man who was the architect of her kidnappings.

The .22 was still clasped in her hand as she opened the cabin door and stepped in. Spenser had the three men on a low couch to make it difficult for any of them to rise. Amanda looked at each of the men. The one on the left was obviously the bodyguard. He was a large burly man with an air of menace only belied by the bandage on the side of his head. He glared at Spenser with obvious malice. Amanda dismissed him from her attention. By his uniform, the one on the right was the captain of the Nightwave. She dismissed him as well. She focused on the man in the center and found that she was surprised with what she saw. He was perhaps thirty-five and by any standard, quite attractive. His dark brown hair was neatly combed and his piercing blue eyes looked at her. He smiled with perfect teeth.

He tried to stand but was prevented by his handcuffs. "My dear, Mrs. King," his voice was rich, deep and cultured, "you're more lovely in person than in your pictures. I am so looking forward to making your acquaintance on a more personal level."

Anger and disgust began to take over her emotions. She looked at his smiling face and sheen of red covered her eyes. Images of the two women chained to the bed flashed into Amanda's mind and a metallic taste flooded her mouth as her heartbeat began to race. The gun felt heavy in her hand as she began to bring to up to point at him. Suddenly she felt a presence at her back, a warm hand on her arm and a whisper in her ear. "Loosen your grip, Amanda. Let go. Don't let this guy turn you into something you're not." She immediately began to calm down. The gun lowered and Lee took it from her hand. Amanda turned immediately and left the cabin.

The man's voice followed her. "Don't worry my dear; there will be plenty of time for us later. I rather fancy next time we meet you will be in my position." She could still hear his voice as Lee shut the cabin door.

She needed time and a place to breathe but this was not the time to relax. She could see boats in the distance making their way to their location. She hoped it was the Coast Guard. There was something she needed to take care of first. She walked over the captive crewmen and knelt down before Alexandra "Montgomery". "Lee," she called "this is Alexandra Scott."

"Scott, the retrieval agent?" Lee looked at her.

"I overheard them in the cabin during the trip. Apparently, I was the unique item to be retrieved. Marks really is a cop. They fabricated the entire case against me. She tapped into the outside lines at IFF to access the computer to move the money. The first few times were test runs to see if it would work. We will need to secure the lines better at the office."

Alex looked back steadily. "An assistant director, huh?"

"Yep, just an assistant director with some very good connections." Amanda confirmed.

Marks looked at Lee in his tactical uniform. "A friend and her boss?"

"Yep, also a former marine with very good connections.

All the agents brought their weapons up when an air horn sounded from the approaching boats. Radio confirmation was given that it was the Coast Guard with people aboard to take the ships and the prisoners back to dock. The Hannah would return with Cho, Parker, Francine, Duffy, Charles and Spenser and some cargo. The cargo on the Hannah included Andropov, Scott and Marks. Lee didn't want those prisoners out of Agency control. The helicopter would return to pick up Amanda, Lee and Williams and take them straight back to the Agency for debriefing.

Lee left Williams on the deck waiting for the helicopter to return while he an Amanda made a search of the pilothouse. The Coast Guard pilots were reviewing the ship to make sure everything was secure so that they could begin the transfer to Coast Guard Station at Portsmouth.

"Lee, look at these charts." Amanda called. "We might be able to back track his location from these."

"Could be. Let's take them back to the Agency for analysis." He suggested.

Williams voice came over the com. "Scarecrow, helicopter is 2 minutes out."

"Roger. We're on our way."

Once the helicopter was on the way back to the Agency, Lee put an arm around Amanda and pulled her close. He covered the mic of his headset and signaled for her to do the same. "You pulled it off, Amanda." His hand covered hers and he could feel the shaking beginning. "You're coming off an adrenaline jag. You'll be sleepy soon" He rested her head of his chest and his chin on the top of her head and realized he didn't give a damn what anyone thought.

**The Agency – **

**April 8, 1987**

The debriefing was long and tedious. After her debriefing, she went to the interrogation room to watch Francine question Andropov. She longed to be home in bed with her husband but something kept her watching and listening. Lee had been right; she had slept on the way to the Agency. Lee walked into the room. She smiled at him and he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

He put his hands on her shoulders and began a massage. "You look tired, Mrs. Stetson. Let me take you home and take care of you." Lee suggested. "We are finished for tonight. It's 6:00 am. All the prisoners are accounted for, we have been debriefed and the ships have made it back to harbor." He followed her gaze to the ongoing questioning. "He is not going anywhere." She looked at him. "C'mon you have been running on nervous energy for a week. You're about to collapse." She smiled as she leaned back into his embrace. "Good, I'm glad you agree." He took her hand and opened to door where they almost ran smack into Billy.

"Scarecrow, Amanda, finally calling it a night or a morning?" Billy said with a smile.

"Yes sir." Amanda wearily replied.

"Go get some sleep. You both have a 9:00 meeting tomorrow morning with Dr. Symth about the clean-up of this operation. Oh and Amanda, I took the liberty of having your mother told you had an emergency shoot and would be gone for a few days, since we didn't really know the status of the mission. You can always call her with more specific details."

"Thank you, sir."

Billy cleared his voice. "It would seem that no one told her where you were going and she kept calling the Film Library looking for you."

Lee looked guilty "Oh My Gosh, I forgot. I told her I didn't know where you went."

Amanda looked up at him and smiled. "Well it seems, Scarecrow, you have some explaining to do to her."

Having dealt with Amanda's formidable mother before, Billy did not envy Lee's position. Lee could almost hear Billy's chuckle as they walked down hall to the elevators.

Later in Lee's apartment after showers had been taken, food consumed and wine quaffed, they lay together in bed. Spooned together, Lee held tightly to Amanda as she slept. He was worried about her. Her emotional reaction to their mission didn't seem normal for her. She seemed too controlled. His own reactions differed wildly. He was so proud of her for all she accomplished as well as her bravery and control. On the other hand if anything had gone wrong he could have lost her. His embrace tightened.

"Sweetheart," came Amanda's soft voice in the dark, "I can't breathe if you hold me that closely."

Lee loosened his grip slightly and turned onto his back and brought her with him. She placed her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest. "You know how you told me that Andropov wanted you unsullied?"

Amanda stiffened at the mention of the man's name. "Yes."

"If we were married publicly, do you think he still would have gone after you?

"I don't know. Maybe not." She admitted

Lee was glad she started talking again. She had been so quiet tonight, but he knew she had to process her thoughts. "What are you thinking?" he ventured.

Amanda whispered. "I almost committed a murder. If you hadn't stopped me, Lee, I would have shot that man. I kept seeing those women we found and all the faceless women out there. His smile was taunting me." Her voice was soft and reflective. "That is a side of me I never would've thought to see."

Lee kissed the top of her head and lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "I bet you didn't even consider what you were in store for you if he got you." She just returned his gaze. He loved her so much. "Amanda, I don't think you would've actually pulled the trigger. That's just not you."

Amanda didn't reply, but only snuggled closer into the secure and loving embrace of her husband.


	2. Chapter 2  Alternate Ending

As they continued to move through the sitting room and towards the bow of the boat, they found another room with a hasp but no lock. They opened the door and found another well-appointed room with neatly furled chains attached to the bed waiting for their occupant.

"Do you think…" Amanda broke the thick silence.

"Yeah, I do." Lee answered his voice husky with emotion.

As they moved through the master bedroom, they found a richly appointed office. A pull of a closet door gave them the video feed with video tapes marked with dates and names. A search of the desk garnered some vague information about the man who owned the ship. The name on the papers was Georgos Andropov. They gathered the papers and continued to comb the office. Amanda moved to open another door and found a water tight hatch through the hull about six feet above the water line. "Lee" she called "here's how he got out."

"He must've had an escape boat. Why didn't we see it?" Lee pounded the wall. Amanda put her hand on his shoulder and moved across his back.

"You know we had to gain control. We didn't know what we were going to…" Amanda reasoned before a voice broke in.

"Scarecrow" came Billy's voice over the ear piece. "Coast Guard medevac chopper is two minutes out."

"Roger, Cho you copy that"

"Roger, Scarecrow. I see them coming."

Lee took Amanda's hand. "Let's get back to Parker and help with the evacuation.

They met the Coast Guard EMTs by the cabin. Amanda helped to wrap the women in blankets and Lee helped move them to stretchers. The EMTs told them that they would take them back to Norfolk for treatment.

Lee took Amanda's hand again. "They look so young." Amanda stated flatly as she walked up behind the stretchers. He wondered who they were and where they came from. They continued back to the office intent on continuing their search for information. Amanda put her head on Lee's shoulder and he could feel small shudders through her frame. Lee thought that maybe her control began to collapse. He put his hand on the small of her back as they watched the stretchers being lifted into the helicopter. He thought she felt the strength of his touch because she managed to bring herself back under control.

Francine's downcast voice broke over the com. "Scarecrow, we lost him. They cut their lights and escaped. We couldn't find him. Making our way back."

"No!" The single anguished cry came from Amanda. "Not again" Amanda collapsed against the bulkhead like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Lee moved quickly to her side.

The static of a radio call burst from the previously silent device. "Nightwave, this is Andropov, do you read?"

Lee and Amanda looked at each other. He picked up the mic. "This is the Nightwave. Go ahead."

The disembodied voice came over the receiver, "I assume you are the person responsible for keeping my property from me again."

"She's not anybody's property." Lee snarled into the mic.

"I disagree. I have paid for her, so she is mine." The voice continued conversationally.

"So come back here and get her." Lee argued.

A pleasant yet malicious laugh came clearly over the speaker. "Thank you for the invitation, but I believe that I would not get the welcome I am used to aboard my own yacht. Enjoy the use of her. She is very well appointed. I can always buy another. Would you be willing to pass a message on to Mrs. King for me?" Lee looked at his wife now sitting on the floor with her head and arms on her knees. She looked up when she heard her name and nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Please, tell her that I will be seeing her very soon. Since I am quite tired of waiting for her arrival, I will have someone else facilitate her acquisition." The voice paused. "Oh, and my good fellow, if she is touched by anyone other than me, he and she will live to regret it." There was no mistaking the malevolence and steel in his voice.

Lee could feel the anger building in himself as he processed Andropov's threat. He turned off the receiver and walked back to Amanda's side. "He squatted down and took her in his arms. Tears ravaged her face. "I can't believe we missed him." She whispered. "After all we've been through to get and stop him. We will never find him or all the women he has abducted now."

'Leave it to my wife,' Lee thought, 'not a concern for herself or her safety. Only for other people. God, how I love her.' He gave voice to thoughts. "I love you so much."

Amanda pulled herself up and scrubbed her face to remove any traces of her tears. "I love you, too. I'm sorry, I know you hate tears and I'm not being very professional. It's just that I'm so frustrated." She banged her head back against the wall. She straightened and took a deep breath. The distraught woman was put behind the agent. "C'mon let's see what we have caught, Partner."

Amanda and Lee helped the rest of the team move the cuffed crewmen to the stern of the boat to facilitate moving them off to the coast guard cutters when they arrived. Cho and Williams retrieved the crewmen who Lee and Amanda had apprehended.

Lee discreetly watched his wife he knew she needed time and a place to breathe but this was not the time to relax. They could see boats in the distance making their way to their location. Amanda looked at her two kidnappers and knelt down before Alexandra "Montgomery". "Lee," she called "this is Alexandra Scott."

"Scott, the retrieval agent?" Lee looked at her.

"I overheard them in the cabin during the trip. Apparently, I was the unique item to be retrieved. Andropov was going to pay $250,000 to her for getting me. By the way, Marks really is a cop. They fabricated the entire case against me. She tapped into the outside lines at IFF to access the computer to move the money. The first few times were test runs to see if it would work. We will need to secure the lines better at the office."

Alex looked back steadily. "An assistant director, huh?"

"Yep, just an assistant director with some very good connections." Amanda confirmed.

Marks looked at Lee in his tactical uniform. "A friend and her boss?"

"Yep, also a former marine with very good connections.

Amanda brought her face very close to Alex's. "Where's he running, Alex?"

Alex turned. "Who?"

"Andropov, Alex" Amanda's voice had an odd quality to it. One that Lee couldn't define. "Where would he run?"

"I don't know. My memory isn't good right now." Alex smirked.

All the agents brought their weapons up when an air horn sounded from the approaching boats. Radio confirmation was given that it was the Coast Guard with people aboard to take the ships and the prisoners back to dock. The Hannah would return with Cho, Parker, Francine, Duffy, Charles and Spenser and some cargo. The cargo on the Hannah included Scott and Marks. Lee didn't want those prisoners out of Agency control. The helicopter would return to pick up Amanda, Lee and Williams and take them straight back to the Agency for debriefing.

Amanda refused to leave the prisoners until they were safely confined aboard the Hannah. Lee went to the pilothouse to make one last check in with Billy and inform him of the escape. He carefully examined several charts and notes. Running his finger down a column he recognized map coordinates. He turned to look at Amanda through the windows and knew what had to happen. It was his job to protect her. Andropov had made a threat to both of them. Lee was deathly afraid that Andropov would follow through with his next attempt to get Amanda. He carefully folded the chart and the notes and tucked them both into his uniform's inner zipped pocket. The only outward sign of his resolve was a slight pulsing muscle in his jaw.

Williams' voice came over the com. "Scarecrow, helicopter is 2 minutes out."

"Roger. I'm on way."

Once the helicopter was on the way back to the Agency, Lee put an arm around Amanda and pulled her close. He covered the mic of his headset and signaled for her to do the same. His hand covered hers and he could feel the shaking beginning. "You're coming off an adrenaline jag. You'll be sleepy soon" He rested her head of his chest and his chin on the top of her head and realized he didn't give a damn what anyone thought.

**The Agency – **

**April 8, 1987**

The debriefing was long and tedious. Dr. Smyth decided to sit in on the debriefing.

"So despite, all the resources you were given," he sneered, "you were still unable to capture the man."

Amanda looked at him. "Sir, as we have said. He had an escape route. We did, however, capture a world class thief and a corrupted cop. Not to mention rescuing two young women from a life of sexual slavery."

Smyth took a drag off his cigarette. "Perhaps you are not quite ready for field work, King."

Lee felt his anger growing "Amanda is more than ready. She has put in more field time than half the agents in this building."

Lee now became the target of Smyth wrath, "If you hadn't been so concerned with rescuing your partner, you may have caught the man, Scarecrow. Going soft?"

Lee felt Amanda's hand on his leg and he visibly relaxed. "No sir, the primary element of this mission was to find out who had been setting up my partner. We found out and as she pointed out we did make some arrests as well as confiscations."

Well, fiddledeedee, we'll see what comes out of that soup." Smyth replied. With that he got up and walked out of the conference room.

"Let's go see what's happening with Scott's interrogation." Lee suggested. Then I want to get you home and to bed. You have been running on nervous energy for a week. You need to sleep. You look like you're about to collapse.

"What I need is some food, a little wine and a lot of TLC from my loving husband." Amanda stated as they stood and opened the door.

"Scarecrow, Amanda, finally calling it a night or a morning?" Billy said with a smile.

"Yes sir." Amanda wearily replied.

"Go get some sleep. Oh and Amanda, I took the liberty of having your mother told you had an emergency shoot and would be gone for a few days, since we didn't really know the status of the mission. You can always call her with more specific details."

"Thank you, sir."

Billy cleared his voice. "It would seem that no one told her where you were going and she kept calling the Film Library looking for you."

Lee looked guilty "Oh My Gosh, I forgot. I told her I didn't know where you went."

Amanda looked up at him and smiled. "Well it seems, Scarecrow, you have some explaining to do to her."

Having dealt with Amanda's formidable mother before, Lee knew that Billy did not envy Lee's position. Lee could just hear Billy's chuckle as they walked down hall to the elevators.

Later in Lee's apartment after showers had been taken, food consumed and wine quaffed, they lay together in bed. Spooned together, Lee held tightly to Amanda as she slept. He was worried about her. He had heard her sobbing in the shower and she cried again before she fell asleep. He knew she was devastated that Andropov had gotten away. He didn't think she would take it so personally. His embrace tightened as he thought of Andropov's promise to acquire her as soon as possible.

"Sweetheart," came Amanda's soft voice in the dark, "I can't breathe if you hold me that closely."

Lee loosened his grip slightly and turned onto his back and brought her with him. She placed her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest. "You know how you told me that Andropov wanted you untouched?"

Amanda stiffened at the mention of the man's name. "Yes."

"If we were married publicly, do you think he will still go after you?

"I don't know. Maybe not." She admitted

Lee was glad she started talking again. She had been so quiet tonight, but he knew she had to process her thoughts. "What are you thinking?" he ventured cautiously.

"I'm not sure I can live with this one, Lee." She said simply. "This one is personal."

"Don't worry, Honey. We'll get him." Lee assured her bringing her closer and rubbing a hand down her bare back. "I don't want to upset you, but I may have to go on a solo mission for a few days. Are you going to be okay if I go?"

She lifted her head and looked in his eyes. "Where do you have to go?"

"I can't tell you. It's above your clearance." Lee told her.

"I suppose I can start the the reports and clean up on my own. You have to do the tac team reports. I wasn't there." Amanda pointed out.

"I'll get them done. Why don't you try to get some sleep now?" He pulled her head to his shoulder and tightened his grip once more.

She sighed and began to relax. "Why is it I get the feeling you're not telling me everything, Scarecrow?" She whispered as her eyes began to close.

**Coordinates 23.059516,-73.78418**

**April 12, 1987**

Scarecrow pulled a small dingy to shore on the private island of Georgos Andropov. He pulled a dart gun out of the holster and headed for the main house. His contacts in the islands told him that the house was completely self-contained but there was security present in and around the house.

He moved stealthily around avoiding the cameras placed around the compound. He made his way to the white stucco Planter style house and eased himself to the door. Quick work with the lock pick gained him entrance to the hall. He looked around for servants or guards. It was late enough that most servants were asleep now and the guards had a distraction on the other side of the island. Scarecrow smiled at the decoy boat he had left just off the beach.

He walked down the hallway his feet quiet on the parquet floor noting the original paintings and sculptures. He reached to a room with a light on under the door. He traded the dart gun for his 9mm with a silencer. Lee's gloved hand tried the doorknob, quietly opened the door and looked in. As he was promised, this was Andropov's office. A man was sitting at the desk looking at a picture in a frame.

Lee spoke. "Andropov?"

The man looked up and made a movement with his hand to the side of his desk. Lee brought his gun up. The silencer caught the light and Andropov's eye. "Don't do it."

Lee noticed that Andropov what not what he expected. He was no older than thirty five and fit. His clear blue eyes looked at Lee and a smile crossed his features. "I recognize your voice. Did you bring my property with you? You know, I am willing to pay you handsomely for her acquisition, say five hundred thousand dollars. I have a special place for her very close to me." He indicated with a hand a large pillow on the floor. "You found the two women, I assume. They were to be her first trainees."

Lee walked closer and said "You'll never get her, Andropov. She's my wife."

Andropov laughed. "And you are here to tell me that so I will leave her alone. As if that would make a difference to me. I will simply kill you and take her. I am a gentleman, sir, so I will simply ask if your will is updated and if she has any particular color preferences for her collar." Andropov pulled a gun and fired a shot.

Lee predicted the move and ducked behind a wingback chair. He could feel the bullet graze his shoulder. He fired one shot at Andropov. Lee walked to the desk and pulled his wife's picture out of Andropov's limp manicured hand. Lee turned and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

The Buyer sat at his desk. A single bead of blood was all that came out of the perfectly round hole in his head.


End file.
